In The Life Of Son Gohan
by Satashi
Summary: Gohan goes to highschool. Takes place at (Japanese) ep 200. Differs greatly from the anime, and offers more friends and the everyday life of Orange Star High, without Buu butting in. Mainly about Gohan/Videl
1. Default Chapter

Notes: I wrote this DBZ fic about......I'd saw 4 years ago. To all you non-dbz veterans, thats when Cartoon netweork didn't hae toonami and the dubs only went to where Goku Landed on Namek. Try living through that. Anyway, this fanfic is really old, and I'm picking it up again. Chapters 1-4 were written oh-so-long ago and 5 up is new stuff I'm adding. Oh, and BTW, I stopped watching teh dubs as soon as I got my fansubs. That was 4 years ago too. I know they changed some names. I use the original names, like always. Unlike my CCS stories, I won't plug in a self-advertisement for buying my fansubs. You ever see DBZ fansubs? If you havn't, your missing out. Those of you who have, know how bad the quality can get on some tapes-.-;   
NOTICE! This is an AU fic! Don't email me and say "that never happened" or " This happens right now" or "you left out something" This fic is mainly Gohan/Videl, and about Gohan's daily life growing up in high school. Enjoy   


** Chapter 1**   
(Orange Star High School?   
From here on out, I'm a high school student!) 

Gohan flew past the trees and lakes on the ground as he streaked through the sky of the golden cloud Nimbus. His black wiry hair was pushed back from the wind. His dark black eyes were merry as he tugged on his satch by his side. Today was his first day of High School. So far he was able to get by, by home schooling and correspondence courses. Now Chichi felt like it was time for him to finally take the second step in becoming a scholar and go to school for real. Instead of the cloths he usually wore, now he was clad in a completely different attire. A white shirt with a black vest over it, un buttoned. He wore khaki brown pants and black shoes. On the left side of his vest a gold star with a white back ground was sewn onto it. The patch was small and a necessary for his school. 

' _ I gotta control my power_.' He thought to himself. ' I_f anyone realizes what I can do it'll be hard to make friends and stay in school . . ._ ' Gohan looked down and saw Satan city come into view. '_There's the town... better land soon so no one will get suspicious_.' 

Gohan jumped off the flying cloud and landed with a soft thump on the pavement. "Good bye Nimbus!" Gohan called to the golden cloud. "I'll be counting on you for a ride home!" Gohan smiled and felt the soft cool breeze flowing around him. It was just out of summer time and the air was just the right tempter with the occasional breeze to make even the saddest man smile at the weather. 

Gohan walked into the town and stopped at a billboard. It read "Satan City, Home of Mr. Satan!" Gohan grinned. Everyone   
believed it was Mr. Satan who had defeated Cell so long ago. It was amazing that the lie was still going strong. But then again.....It was Mr. Satan we were talking about..... 

Taking to a paced walk Gohan entered the city and cut across the street. ' _This will be a great day._ ' Gohan thought to himself. ' _hopefully I can meet some friends_.' Picking up his pace, Gohan broke into a run when he looked at his watch. Looking around and seeing no one he sprinted into a 'serious' run and became nothing more than a blur to everyone who did happen to catch a glimpse at him. 

PANG PANG! 

Gohan skidded to a halt as bullets rang out from a bank not twenty feet from him. '_Again!?_ ' He cursed. ' _I can't believe this town! That's the fourth time this week!_ ' He turned his head both ways and realized there were to many people to change there. Stepping into a back ally, Gohan sighed. '_Better change so no one'll know its me._ ' With very little effort Gohan's hair broke out into even more spikes than normal and changed into the familiar golden color of Super sayanjinn. Blinking his now blue eyes, Gohan leapt from the alleyway and landed on the trunk that the robbers were trying to get away in. 

"What the--!?" Was the only thing the first guy could ask before being sucker punched by Gohan. The Police stopped their firing and gasped as Gohan side kicked the second man. 

"Why you..." the third guy pulled out a machine gun and fired at point blank range. Gohan's fist became a blur for all of the five seconds the man held the trigger. Gasping, the man stepped away as Gohan slowly held out his hand and dropped the bullets that were just shot at him. "Oh no..." Gohan jumped slightly and used his right arm to punch up on the top of the truck and deliver a jumping side kick to the man, knocking him out cold. 

Silence rang as the super sayanjinn stepped off of the truck and looked at the cops. "You should be able to handle them now." He told them casually, then looked a this watch. "Crap! I'm going to be late for school!" Fortunately for him the cops didn't hear that remark and only gaped at Gohan's retreating form, turning into an ally way. 

"What's going on!?" A girl asked as she ran into the scene. She wore a sleeveless white shirt that almost went to her knees and a light purple T-shirt under it with matching shorts. Long black hair erupted from a ponytail hanging from the back of her head. 

"Mrs. Videl!" An old man called. "I saw it! It was the golden haired warrior again!" He made his way over to her." 

"The golden haired warrior? Again!?" Videl asked amazed. "that's like the fourth time this week!?" 

The man nodded. "And he goes to your school doesn't he?" 

Videl looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?" 

"He had the same badge as you do." He pointed to the orange star badge clipped on Videl's left side of her shirt, almost at the bottom. 

"Really?" She asked amazed. "I've never seen anyone like that before.... Well I'll figure it out later.... I gotta get to school..." Videl trained off as she ran back down the road where she came from. ' _and I came all this way to....._' she thought tiredly.   


~**~ 

Videl sat on the table that was on her row in school. Instead of desk, they had several rows of chairs behind a single long unmovable table. Also it went upwards on an incline, each row higher than the one in front of it. There were five rows in all."Sharpner, your not the golden haired warrior, are you?" Videl asked a blonde man next to her, who was leaning back in his chair. 

"Unfortunately not." He said coolly. "I'm to busy with clubs and stuff to do such non sense so early in the morning." He was wearing a black muscle shirt and loose blue jeans. His blonde hair fell almost to the middle of his back. 

"Please be seated." the instructor said as he walked in the room. Several sounds of chairs moving were heard as everyone took their seat. Videl twirled smoothly in an one hounded eighty movement and slid down into her chair and pulled it up so she could rest on the table with her elbows. "Today we have a new student. He's a transfer student who scored perfect on his entrance exam in Japanese, English, Science, Geography, All Math skills, and vocabulary. Several cheers rang out. the professor cleared his thought. "Quite down class! " the class became silent after a few giggles and laughs were heard. "Let me introduce him." he looked at the door. "You may come in now." 

Gohan slowly stepped into the room and looked around. "H-Hi.. My name's Son....Son Gohan. I'm looking forward to meeting you." A slight blush made its way to his cheeks. 

~**~ 

"Wow, he's cute." A girl commented as she looked at the new comer. " Don't you think so, Videl?" 

Videl observed the blushing boy from her place three rows back from the front. Turning to her friend to the right, she shrugged. "I feel like I've met him before, Eliza." 

Eliza shrugged. 

~**~ 

"Gohan, please take an empty seat." The professor told him mildly as he walked to his desk." 

"Okay." Gohan answered, then turned his attention to the class, scanning it for a vacant seat. 

Eliza stood up. "Hey, up here!" 

"Uhn?" Gohan looked up to the blond girl waving at him. 

"There's a seat here, next to Videl." She pointed to her friend sitting on her right. There was one last seat at the beginning of the row. 

" Thanks!" He exclaimed and hopped up the steps to take his seat. He hesitated when he saw Videl. 

"She don't bite... to much." Eliza assured him. 

Videl's face became red, rather from embarrassment or anger Gohan couldn't tell. "Hey, Eliza." Videl warned. "Stop acting stupid or I'll bite you." 

Gohan chuckled and sat down. The professor turned his back to the class and began writing on the board, introducing that day's lesson. Gohan tried to bury his face in his book when he sensed Videl looking at him. 

"You may be surprised." Eliza whispered past Videl to him. "But Videl here is the daughter of Mr. Satan!" 

"Wwaaah?" Gohan gasped. "Really? 

Eliza winked at him. "Told ya you'd be surprised." 

Videl snapped her fingers. "That's it!" Her eyes widened in triumph. " I saw you at the bank robbery, didn't I? You were just leaving!" 

Gohan nodded slowly. "Yeah.... I was there only for a second though. Passed it on my way to school, didn't even stop to look around. Nope, not me. Uh-uh." 

Videl looked oddly at the sweating boy in front of her. Was he hiding something? " They say the Golden Haired Warrior showed up there." She informed him, seeing if that brought response. 

"Hmn?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Golden haired Warrior? What's that?" 

Eliza bent over so she could see Gohan. " That's right, your new here so you don't know about him. They say his hair is a pure gold and his eyes shine the brightest clear blue, probably like Videl's." She looked into her friends eyes. 

Videl Blinked as she saw Gohan check out her eyes. 

"You have pretty eyes." He told her without missing a beat. Videl blinked again and Gohan's eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth. " Umm....." he settled down. "That wasn't a come on or anything..." He blushed. 

' _How modest!_' Videl thought. ' _He's not anything like other students_.' 

Sharpner, over hearing this, Frowned. That guy better not start making passes on Videl.... He'll get in worse trouble than he can imagine. As the old saying goes.... One who is smart can't fight. 

"You know..." Videl observed Gohan. " Someone told me that the golden haired warrior had on a white long sleeve shirt.." Gohan looked at his shirt. "..... A black Vest...." Gohan checked out his vest. ".. And brown pants." Gohan looked at his pants, all matching her description perfectly. 

"Uuuummmm..." Gohan began nervously. ' _They think its me already! Oh man what am I going to do? _' 

"Does his hair look golden, Videl?" Sharpner asked casually as he leaned back in his chair. 

Eliza ran her hand through Gohan's thick wiry hair. "Yeah, his hairs black as night, so are his eyes. Plus, no offense, but you don't look very strong. 

Gohan thanked Dende he was wearing loose clothing. "Yeah, I'm not very strong." Gohan assured them. 

"COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!?" the instructor yelled at them. 

"Okay..." Gohan buried his nose in his book, as did Eliza and Videl. "...Okay..." Gohan sighed. '_Man, I gotta keep myself low or they'll start suspecting me more than they are now....._' 

~**~ 

They wind blew quietly on the open field as the class stood on a neatly made baseball field. Gohan, now clad in loose blue wind pants and a matching white shirt with blue long sleeves, sat on the bench, watching everyone get ready to play. 

"Were going to continue yesterday's game." the coach informed them. "It also seems we have a new comer..... Son Gohan?" 

Gohan stood up. "Yes sir." 

Sharpner walked over to him. "Your going on Videl and Eliza's team. " He informed him. 

"My team?" Videl asked amazed. "I don't want him." 

Gohan looked at Videl, hurt. 

"He's smart, he might think of a good strategy." Eliza whispered to Videl. "Give him a chance." 

Videl sighed. "Oh very well." She tossed Gohan her glove. " you know how to play, right?" 

Gohan nodded. "I've never played, but I know the rules." 

Sharpner laughed. "That's because all you do is study." Gohan looked down meekly. 

Once again Videl was amazed at the boys humbleness, but quickly snapped out of it. " Play right field. you know were that is, don't you?" 

Gohan looked up and nodded. "Yeah! That's 'Migi' " 

Videl was amazed. "...Well. Your not wrong." 

~**~ 

Gohan stood on the grassy area of the right field. So far nothing has come his way. Videl had insisted it was okay for him to use her glove since he didn't have one of his own. When he asked her what she would do she merely shrugged and told him that she was pitching and rarely was a ball bit to her on the mound. Gohan didn't complain though. The glove was a little small but otherwise fit him fine. 

Sharpner stepped up to the plate and took a practice swing. ' Here goes the ball game. ' He thought to himself proudly. 

"Yeah Sharpner! Hit a home run!"   
"Sharpner!"   
"Home run!"   
"Smack that ball!" 

Everyone on his team seemed to yell. The bases were loaded and a home run would let them win. Unless Videl's team could score five points next turn at bat. Videl clenched the ball and prepared herself to strike him out. "You'll never hit this Sharpner!" she taunted as she threw the ball as hard as she could. 

The ball seemed to thin with the force as she threw it. Sharpner grinned. Just as he suspected, it was a fast ball. Preparing himself, he swung the bat and a loud crack was heard as the ball flew high into the air. 

"YEAH!" Sharpner yelled in triumph as he began to run the bases. 

THMP! 

Sharpner froze in mid stride and everyone turned to see Gohan in the air, ball in glove. Although instead of coming straight down he seemed to almost float there. 

'_Lets see._' Gohan thought as he unconsciously hovered a good ten meters from the ground. ' _The runner is off third base so if I throw the ball he'll be out. Better hold back though...._' In one fluid motion he let himself drop and throw the ball at the same time. Videl blinked and missed the throw completely. One second the ball was in Gohan's hand, the next the catcher for third base was on his back with the ball still spinning in his glove. Luckily, however, the catcher's feet managed to fall onto the base, causing the runner to be out. 

"OUT!" A referee called amazed. 

Gohan landed lightly on his feet. '_ All right! That's all three outs now! time to switch!_ ' "Eh?" He froze when everyone looked at him. Self concisely, he pulled his cap to cover his face as he made his way to the bench. "Beginners luck." He called to them, hoping he didn't blow his cover. 

"Can you call that luck?" One guy asked his class mate, who shook his head. 

The coach was the first to regain composer. " We'll start batting off with number eight. Son Gohan!" 

Gohan put Videl's glove on the bench and straightened his cap. "Yo-sha!!" He grabbed a bat and stood by the base. Sharpner had taken the pitching mound. ' _I can't hit the ball._' Gohan thought to himself. ' I_ held back a lot while throwing so there's no way I could swing and not send that thing into orbit...._' 

Sharpner grit his teeth. ' _I'll teach you to mess up my home run...._ ' He declaimed mentally. 

Videl gasped when she saw that look in his eyes. 

"Are you a left handed batter?" The catcher asked Gohan, amazed. 

"Yeah... Is that against the rules?" He asked, curious. 

The catcher shook his head furiously. "No, no ,no ... Its just that your holding the bat wrong!" 

"Oh?" Gohan asked, looking at the way he was holding the bat. 

"Just do what ever you want." The catcher sighed and pulled down his mask. 

"Okay!" Gohan readied himself to strike out. 

Videl cupped her hands out to warn Gohan but Sharpner already threw they ball. He made sure to aim straight for his head. 

The ball whizzed through the air just as Videl told Gohan to look out. Gohan's concentration went off, and the ball hit his square in the temple. 

"IDIOT!" Sharpner yelled. ' _Why didn't he dodge that!?_' he asked himself madly. 

Videl ran over to Gohan but stopped when she saw he was still standing. "Wha.....!?" 

Gohan looked at the ball that lay a few inches in front of the plate. "That's a dead ball, right?" 

The catcher and umpire nodded slowly, amazed that Gohan could still be alive. That ball had to be going at least eighty miles per hour... 

"All right!" Gohan declaimed as he started to run the bases. ' _Lucky Lucky!_' He thought, oblivious that everyone was staring at him. ' _I managed to get on base without drawing anymore attention to myself!_' He hopped the last step to first base and turned around to see everyone still gawking at him. '_Oh crap...._' 

~**~ 

Videl paused as she made her way over to her usual spot by the wall surrounding the school when she saw Gohan eating alone under a tree. His face seemed deep in thought as he slowly ate his lunch. The shadow of the tree made a devastating appearance for him. '_ Poor guy._.' Videl thought sadly. ' _I bet he hasn't made any friends yet._ ' Deciding to take a detour she made her way over to him. Gohan didn't even notice her until her shadow covered him, making it a little darker. 

He looked up slowly and blushed when he saw her. 

"This spot taken?" She asked politely, motioning to the spot next to the tree. Gohan shook his head slowly, not speaking. A deep shade of red made its way to his cheeks. '_ how cute._ ' Videl smiled as she sat down by him. ' _He's even shy..... Wait a minute! Since when was I interested in guys? I have no time for that!_ ' 

Gohan pondered on why She was being so nice to him. Being out in the country all his life he had never spent any time around girls except for his mother or Juuhachagou ( #18 ) , and they really didn't count. 

"That was.. quite a catch you made today." Videl started, making conversation. 

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. ' _Does she still suspect me?_ ' his mind asked himself. "Well..." he rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Beginners luck really. Bet I couldn't do it again." He gave Videl a lop sided grin that he inherited from his father. " Is your Dad really Mr. Satan?" He asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah." Videl nodded, taking out her own lunch. "He saved the world from Cell so everyone knows him." 

Gohan sighed under his breath. Although he really didn't want to admit it, it would be nice to have people like him for that. But he decided long ago that the reporters and such would take up his time and he couldn't make friends because they would be to awed that he was that strong. 

"Something wrong?" Videl wondered, hearing him sigh. 

Gohan brought his head back up high and laughed nervously. "Oh nothing! Just thinking about how nice you must have it, being his daughter and all!" He laughed again, sweating. ' Real smooth, Gohan.. real smooth... ' 

Videl giggled, something she didn't usually do. "Actually I don't like it that much. My father told me I couldn't date anyone who wasn't stronger than him.." 

"Don't take much." Gohan thought aloud. 

"What was that?" Videl asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Huh!?" Gohan asked, now aware that he said that aloud. " I.. said... ' that's not much '. As in referring to the guys that could beat him." He lied. 

" Oh... Okay." She turned back to her lunch. 

" It sure is nice here." Gohan commented, changing the quietness between them. " I think I'm going to like this school. " 

Videl nodded. "Yeah. Where did you used to go to school at?" 

"I home schooled." Gohan informed her as he took another bite of rice. "My Mother wanted me to become a scholar ever since I was born, I never did much but study or fight my whole life." 

"Fight?" Videl asked amazed. ' _Can this guy be a fighter? No way! he looks way to weak!_ ' 

Gohan felt like hitting himself. ' _Dang it_!' he mentally cursed. ' _I better watch what I say! this is to hard... I never thought it'd be this rough to make a good impression._ ' 

"hm?" Videl prompted. 

"Did I say fight?" Gohan asked, trying to cover his mistake up. " I meant...." The bell rang. "Well there's the bell." He grinned at his lucky timing. " We better get back to class." He closed the lid to his box and stood up. The first thing he did was offer his hand to Videl to help her up. 

"My, my, aren't we polite?" She asked, taking his hand and almost gasped at the ease he pulled her up with. 

Gohan raised a curious eyebrow. "Isn't that what guys are supposed to do?" He asked, genuinely confused. 

Videl gaped. "You mean.... you don't know?" 

Gohan turned to walk to class and Videl fell into step by him. " My Mother was real strict on manners. If I did something wrong, I'm sorry." 

Videl almost paused. ' _He's nothing like the guys here..... He's completely innocent.... may be... just maybe he's the one I've been looking for?... _' Videl shook her head. ' _Since when did you become the hopeless romantic type? Eliza'll probably talk him into going out with her anyway. Besides I'm to busy_' They walked together almost to the door before Gohan was taken away by two guys. 

"Hey ya, pal.." The first once greeted, draping an arm over Gohan's shoulders, which wasn't to easy to do, considering Gohan was almost six feet tall. "Your the new kid, right?" 

Gohan nodded as Videl looked back at him and smiled that he made some friends. "Uh, yeah. Tha name's Gohan." 

The other guy nodded and extended his hand. " My name's Joe. Nice ta meet ya. Sorry, we would of eaten lunch with ya but we kinda got sidetracked." 

Gohan smiled. "Hey, thanks." 

The guy with his arm around his shoulders moved away and held out his hand. " People call me Ryo. Nice ta meet ya." 

Gohan couldn't believe his luck to have two guys come up and introduce themselves. ' _Maybe Mom was right._' he thought. ' _Maybe I'll fit in fine after all!_' 

The three guys walked to their class, both guys pointed out to Gohan where all the halls lead and which rooms were where. When they got to Class Gohan noted that they sat right below him. He could see the top of their heads when they scooted their chairs up. 

Videl smirked at Gohan when he sat down. "Make some new friends did we?" she teased. 

Gohan blushed and nodded, surprising Videl again at how shy he was. Eliza came in and practically was on top of Gohan flirting like never before, but Gohan really didn't notice the flirting but more or less the fact that he had some real good friends on the first day. 

~**~ 

Gohan closed the door to his locker and turned to leave when he heard a voice. " Hey, Gohan!" He turned around to see Sharpner. "You decide on a club yet?" 

Gohan shook his head. "No..... " 

"You should join the boxing club then." Sharpner commented. "You could make a good fighter if you train. You took that blow to the head today rather nicely." 

"Actually, Sharpner, I wasn't going to join a club...." 

" That's right." Eliza stepped in the hall way. " Gohan-kun's house is terribly far away. He probably doesn't have time. He lives at 493 east!" 

Sharpner gaped. "WHAT!? that's over one thousand kilometers from here! How the heck can you go that fast? A jet plane would take five hours!" 

Gohan sweated but Eliza came to his rescue, un unbeknownst to her. " Hey, Gohan-kun, could you give me a ride home? My friend checked out early and is sick." 

"Uh, my car only holds one." Gohan said only half true. The flying Nimbus could hold two people.... Him and Goten or maybe a girl, but from what Gohan could tell Eliza didn't have a pure heart. In that case, the cloud couldn't support her. 

"Oh..." Eliza looked down. 

"I'll give ya a ride." Sharpner offered. "If ya can't find any other way, my clubs aren't meeting today. Give me about five minuets and I'll be ready." 

"Okay." Eliza put on a fake smile. She was hoping to get the chance to be alone with Gohan. ' Oh well.' she smirked. ' there's always tomorrow.' 

Gohan waved to them and walked out the front door. He jumped down the fifteen or so steps leading to the door and landed softly, without as much as a thump. Videl, who was about to un capsulize her car, spotted him and frowned. ' _He lives so far from home... why is he walking so carefree? He needs a jet plane to get home and still have time to actually do anything besides home work..._' Gohan looked around, but missed Videl, and broke into a slow run and cut a corner. Videl frowned more. '_ Major suspicious. I gotta see this._ ' 

Gohan ran down the alleyway and took another turn, now sensing Videl following her. ' Wonder what's she's up to?' He thought silently. ' Maybe she's curious how I get home every day..... Better ditch her.' He took another corner and did a back flip, landing on the roof of the seven story building. A second later Videl came into view and stopped. 

"What the? Where did he go?" She asked the air. Gohan chuckled and powered up to super sayanjinn, just to be safe. He hopped a few roofs until he was out of hearing distance. 

"NIIIMMMBBUUUSSS!!!!!" He waited a few seconds before the golden cloud came to him. It flew right past him and he jumped on it. "Nimbus, head towards Capsule corp. I need to talk to Bulma." The Nimbus answered in its own silent way and took a sharp ninety degree turn. 

' _They'll find me out if I don't conceal myself more._ ' He thought as he enjoyed the ride. ' _I better ask Bulma to see if she can make me something to conceal my identity_.' He chuckled. ' _Who would of thought I'd be a crime fighter?_ ' He smiled to himself as he de powered back to his normal self. He was now out of the city limits and he was fairly sure no one could even see him this high up. ' _The first day of school was great._ ' He decided ' _Maybe tomorrow will be even better since I know my way around now. And I've already made five friends..... Counting Sharpner... there's just something about that guy that I can't grasp. He gets real annoyed when I talk to Videl. Are they dating or something? _' He pondered on it. ' _Nah, Mr. Satan is definitely stronger than him. After all he's probably the strongest human, not counting Krillen... Tien... Yamcha... Muten Roshi..._' He clicked off a few other names in his head as Capsule corp. came into view.   



	2. The Great Sayaman? Gohan Fights Crime!

  
Chapter 2   
(The Great Sayaman?   
Gohan fights crime!)   


"So you want something that'll cover up your identity, right Gohan-chan?" Bulma asked the young man as he sat on the couch. 

"Yeah." he confirmed. "Can you do it?" 

Bulma laughed. " Of course! After all, I am a genius! Just wait about two hours and it'll be ready." 

"Y-You can do it in just two hours!?" Gohan asked amazed. 

"Yeah." She winked at him. "just hang out for a while. Vegeta is in the gravity room with Trunks if you want to 'play' with them." 

Gohan nodded. "Trunks is being trained, huh? I think I heard Goten telling me about that." 

Bulma nodded. "Vegeta said he needed to learn how to control his power. I agreed whole heartedly. The last thing I want is my son in court because he fried some kid because he wouldn't share." 

Gohan laughed out loud at the joke and soon Bulma joined in to. "Oh, that Trunks." Gohan breathed to control himself. "Always wanting to be the best." He composed himself. "I'll go to the gravity room then." 

Bulma smiled at him and put out her cigarette. "Okay then. Ja." 

"Ja ne." 

~**~ 

The door to the gravity room beeped as Gohan entered it without shutting down the gravity. He took one step in and the door behind him closed. The weight of the room almost toppled Gohan but luckily he grabbed the wall for support. He took a breath and straightened himself. ' Wasn't edspecting it to be so high. ' Gohan mused. ' Vegeta- san must be working hard.' He scanned the room for them when a ki blast shot his side. 

"Your too open, boy!" Vegeta scolded as he narrowly missed a punch to Gohan's face. "If you come in here unbidden, then be prepared to fight until I feel like talking, which now- I don't!" Gohan ducked a kick and did a back flip, turning super sayanjinn in mid turn. Vegeta followed suit and both leapt at each other to begin the match. 

An eight year old Trunks sighed from his spot on the floor. He had only done nine thousand pushups and his Father told him he couldn't get up until he got to ten thousand. He lifted his head slightly and watched the fight as he continued to train. 

~**~ 

Gohan hit the wall, leaving yet another mark. Slowly, as if timed slowed down, he fell forward, his hair losing its golden tint and his now black eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

CHTMP. 

Vegeta panted heavily from his space from the other side of the room. A light trail of smoke sizzled from Gohan's now torn shirt. He smiled evilly as he imagined Kakarotto's wife giving him hell for tearing it. "Your Pathetic!" Vegeta taunted. " While you have been slacking off during peace I have been training! your much weaker now!" 

"..puff....puff.... Papa!" 

Vegeta looked over at the sweat soaked Trunks. "What is it, boy?" 

"I'm..huff..puff..... Done, Papa!" He pushed himself to his knees, but fell back wards. 

"Good!" Vegeta praised, walking over to him, smiling. Trunk's face lit when he saw his father smiling at him. Vegeta's smile turned to a smirk. "Just like I said, I'll take you to the amusement park. 

"Yeah!" Trunks cheered. 

"Now then." Vegeta continued. "When you get up and out of the room come find me." 

"Papa?" Vegeta walked out of the room, making sure to leave the gravity on. The closing of the door echoed as Trunks lay on the floor. Trunks sighed, knowing he would be there for a while. He tried to push himself up but still fell on his stomach. Even getting to his knees was hard now. "..oh mmmaaannnnn...." 

~**~ 

Gohan awoke five minuets later and weakly pushed himself up. ' _Darn that Vegeta_.' He thought bitterly. '_doesn't he know what a 'friendly spar' means!?_ ' 

"Go-Gohan-san!" Trunks called to him. "Help me up!" 

Gohan stood and shook his head to clear it. "Okay..." but instead of helping Trunks up he walked toward the door and pushed a few buttons, shutting the gravity off. "Your father pumped it up to a thousand.... I take it he talked Bulma into upgrading it?" 

Trunks stood and stretched his sore arms. "Yeah. That's the max it'll go though. I heard Mom tell him that if he remembered their anniversary and got her a gift she'll upgrade it." 

"Oh?" Gohan asked, looking his torn shirt. "And how 'll he do that?" 

"He gave me an increase in my allowance to remind him daily!" 

Gohan chuckled and wiped his forehead off with his sleeve. He looked around the room and found his vest that had somehow escaped his body. "Mom's gonna kill me...." 

Trunks laughed. 

~**~ 

"Gohaaannnn!?" Bulma walked around to where the gravity room was. "Gohan-chaaannnnn!?" She stopped when the door opened and a very pathetic Gohan and Trunks walked out. "Gohan?..." she sighed. "I take it you sparred with Vegeta instead of Trunks, hm?" Gohan nodded, grinning ironically. "Well in that case go take a shower. I'll have Trunks bring you some cloths to wear." Gohan nodded and Trunks ran over to his mother. 

"Mom, where's Papa? He said he was going to take me to the amusement park!" Trunks jumped up and down excitedly. 

"Oh?" Bulma wondered as Gohan made his leave. "I think he's in the kitchen." 

"Thanks mom!" He called, running off. 

"Hey, Hey Trunks!" Bulma called but the boy kept running. "Oh.. that boy...." She wondered off to find some cloths for Gohan. 

~**~ 

"I just press the button, right?" Gohan asked again as he looked at the watch Bulma gave him. He was now wearing a black Tee shirt and a capsule corp. Jacket that had the emblem on the left shoulder and a giant one on the back. Blue jeans covered his legs and a pair of expensive name brand shoes were clad on his feet. 

"that's right." Bulma confirmed. " The small red button. Just make sure not to accidentally push it in class or basically your screwed." 

Gohan nodded and pushed the button. A semi transparent outline of his suit formed around him, then solidified. A red cape flew from behind his green gi and black Sayan fighting fabric. Sayan fighting gloves and boots covered his hands and feet. "COOL!" 

Bulma nodded. "The black under suit as well as the gloved and boots are made from the same material as the fighting uniforms. The gi is a new kind of fighting armor I'm trying out. Its loose but still absorbs damage. Although it doesn't expand like the armor it should offer the same protection.. more or less." 

Gohan turned in a circle in front of the mirror. " Thanks Bulma-san!" He hugged her and winked through the helmet he wore. "The helmet should keep my identity a secret for sure!" 

Bulma smiled at the boy. "Just like your father.... Can't let evil do-ers get away, huh?" 

Gohan saluted her. "Just doing my duty, Mam!" that earned a laugh from the woman as she lit another cigarette and taking a long drag on it. 

"Just do your best.........um.... What's your name?" 

"Name?" Gohan's eyes took on a thoughtful look. "Hhmm..... I'm a Sayan and a human to. maybe...." 

"the Great Sayaman?" Bulma offered, chuckling. 

"HEY YEAH!" Gohan exclaimed, taking on a silly looking pose. "Evil beware! the great Sayaman is now here!" 

Bulma almost let her cigarette drop. ' _I was only kidding about that name..... _' She thought sadly to herself as she watched the enthusiastic boy pose.   
  
~**~ 

Gohan stood in front of the door to his house. By not having to ride Nimbus he could make it to school from his house in only twenty minuets. His costume had extra advantages. The new crime fighter checked his outfit one last time before stepping into his house. "MOM! I'm hhhhooommme!" 

Goten walked to the door and lit up when he saw his brother. " Brother you look so cool!" He praised. 

The new crime fighter gave Goten a thumbs up. "When you grow up some I'll ask Bulma-san to make you one to." 

Goten's face lit up even more as he raised his hands in the air excitedly. "Wow! Your the coolest brother!" 

Chichi chose that time to enter the room. "huh!?" She walked around her son twice before laughing. "What's with the getup, Gohan-chan? School thing?" 

Gohan glared at his mother through the black visor. "It just so happens that this is my crime fighting outfit, mother! " 

Chichi took several breaths to calm herself. "oh.." she chuckled. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your studies I'll be fine." 

The young man sighed as his mother went back to the kitchen. ' Well she took it rather lightly.' 

His younger brother smiled up at him. "I think your cool, Brother!" Gohan smiled down at him. 

~**~ 

The sky was a bright blue with fluffy white clouds dabbing at the voidness of the sky. A perfect day to fly and forget all your worries. A day that Gohan enjoyed the most. He stood outside his house with his cape flowing behind him in the wind. His younger brother and mother stood at the doorway, wishing him a good day at school. 

"I don't need Nimbus anymore." Gohan called over his shoulder toward Goten. "You can ride him now." 

"Un!" Goten nodded thankfully. 

"Watch out for airplanes." Chichi warned. 

"Okay, Mom, no problem." He started to hover a little over the ground. "I made a few friends yesterday." He informed them. "If I'm a little late getting home don't worry...besides...the world needs a super hero now." A white aura shot up around him and encased his body with its light as he met the sky head on and flew past several mountains and trees on his way to school. 

' _This is great_.' Gohan thought as he speed past random things below him. ' _At this speed I can make it in about twenty _minuets! ' 

~**~ 

Gohan touched down with a soft thmp about twenty feet from the high school, in an ally way. He pressed the red switch on his watch and his great Sayaman suite vanished into a blue blur around him and vanished, leaving him in a black capsule corp. shirt and a jeans. Looking around the corner he saw that no one was around. Grinning to himself he made his way onto the sidewalk and walked up to the school. 

"Yo! Gohan!" 

"Hmn?" The teenage boy turned his head to his left, just inside the school gates, to see Ryo and Joe along with another boy he didn't know. "Hey, guys. What's up?" 

Ryo grinned at Gohan. " We thought that since your new here you wouldn't know where to go at first." Gohan nodded. " We usually meet in our home room." 

"Ah." Gohan thanked. "And who's this guy?" 

"Huh?" Joe asked, looking behind him. "OH! This is Ken, the other person in our little 'click' at school. We always hang out together. Along with Sharpner every now and then." 

Ken held out his hand. "Nice ta meet ya, Gohan." Gohan took his hand and shook it, amazed that he had a strong grip. The Sayan's trained eye took in the information of the new guy so he could find him later. Long blond hair with light green eyes. Wearing an orange T-shirt and light jeans. 

" Same here." Gohan agreed. 

"Hey, guys!" Ryo interrupted, turning their heads around to look at the gate. " There's Videl!" 

"hm?" Gohan pondered, looking for her. 

"Man, she's hot." Joe commented, drooling. "What I wouldn't give to go with her for just one date..." Videl gave them a weird look before continuing into the building. 

"Hey," Ken began, giving Gohan a nugie. "I heard you ate lunch with her yesterday!" 

Gohan escaped the hold and laughed. "Yeah, so?" 

"So, what did she say!?" Ryo prompted. " She usually only eats with her 'girlfriends' What makes you so special?" 

"Guess 'cause I'm new." he replied, scratching the back of his head. Any further conversation was cut off by the bell. 

"ACK! We gotta get ta class!" the four boys ran into the building. 

~**~ 

"Pencil, Sharpner?" the Teacher called. 

"Yo." Sharpner called, leaning back in his seat. 

"Son, Gohan?" She continued the roll call. 

"Present." Gohan answered good naturally. 

"Hey, 'Mr. Perfect on every score.' " Sharpner called to Gohan. "You don't have to act so goody-goody." 

Gohan blushed. "Sorry." 

Eliza sighed. ' _Man, he's so naive its funny. He's probably never done anything wrong in his life!_ ' 

' _Did she say ' Son' ?_ ' Videl asked herself. ' _Isn't that the family name of the person who won the last martial arts competition? _' "Hey, Gohan." 

"Yes?" 

"Is your father a martial artist?" 

Gohan looked at his desk, memories of his father involuntary flooded his head. "...Was, yeah." 

"Oh.." Videl gasped softly. "Sorry.. I didn't know." 

" Its all right..." Gohan blinked. " ....I'm over it." he looked up. "Lets change the subject." 

"O-Okay." 

" Satan, Videl! Answer roll when I call!" The teacher scolded. 

"Sorry!" Videl blushed. Gohan choked down a snicker. "So, Gohan, I see that you made some friends?" 

"Um, yeah. how 'd ya know?" She pointed at the three boys in the seats below them, who quickly turned around and pretend they were in their own discussion. Gohan put his head in his hands. "Those guys..." 

"They are one of the groups of guys that try to act 'macho' and stuff. Although I heard they did some crazy stuff..." 

Gohan nodded. " From what I've seen I can understand." 

Videl nodded her head to confirm. "Joe is a Boxer and Ryo and Ken are weight lifters." 

"Ah, that 'd explain the firm handshake." Gohan thought aloud. 

"hn?" 

"Oh, nothing." 

~**~ 

They day seemed to pass by rather quickly. Before Gohan even realized it, Lunch had come and gone. He spent his time with his new friends and began to get a feel for his new school. Eliza flirted endlessly with him and Videl introduced him to most of the people in his class. The day was going by perfectly until somewhere in his Math class. 

Bleep, Bleep, Bleep. 

"Yeah, This is Videl here!" Videl answered as she pushed a button on her watch. 

"Three armed men just robbed the fist national bank. We need you, our cars have been shot out of commission. Please be careful." The watch told her. 

"Right!" Videl stood up. "I'm on my way!" She pushed past Gohan's chair and ran by the teacher. "Gotta go, I'll be back soon!" She called as she ran out of the room. 

"Do your best." the Teacher waved. 

Gohan blinked, then blinked again when the scene was the same. He turned his head over to his right to see Eliza still calmly doing her work. "PPssssstt.... Eliza!" He whispered. 

"Yeah, Gohan-Kun?" She answered, batting her eye lashes at him. 

"Umm... What just happened with Videl?" 

"Oh!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Your new so you don't know... Ya see, She is very strong and even the Police ask her for help every now and then. People say she's even strong enough to spar with her father, Mr. Satan." 

"Oh...." Gohan said confused. ' ._..This I GOTTA see..._..' He stood up suddenly, drawing attention to himself. "Um.. Teacher, may I go to the rest room?" 

Several snickers were heard from the room. The teacher, on the other hand, looked at him oddly. "Can't it wait? We don't have that much longer in this subject.." 

"Please?" Gohan tried again. "I think I may be getting a bug that's going around....." 

"Oh, very well..... but--" 

Gohan ran past him and out the door. "Thanks." He cut a corner in the hall and was out of sight. 

"........." The teacher blinked. 

~**~ 

Gohan ran up the stairs and out the door at the top of the school. He looked around both ways before pressing his button on his watch. "TRANSFORM!" The blue blur shot over his body and in under a second he was transformed into the Great Sayaman. "now ta find Videl...." With one jump he was in the air, scanning for any traces of Videl's ki. 

"There!" A white aura flared around him as Gohan shot through the air, after the girl. 

~**~ 

Videl flew past the police cars that were trying in vain to catch the robber, who were speeding away in a very fast car. She waved to them and gave a thumbs up to show that she was on the job. Cops waved back and fell behind at a safer pace. Setting her face, Videl pushed down on the control in her helicopter and easily caught up the criminals by cutting over a couple of mountains.   
When she was directly above them she jumped from the cockpit and landed in the car, kicking on of the three in to the driver, making him accidentally hit the brakes. In turn the car lost control and skidded in a three sixty motion and came to a stop. 

"Why you little..." The man behind the wheel was cut off as Videl sharply punched him in the nose, knocking him out of the car. 

"Gotcha!" the third man yelled as he grabbed Videl's arms and threw her out of the car. The young woman landed on her hand and kicked her body into a flip and landed safely, ready to run at them again but stopped when she saw the gun pointed at her. 

"One move and I'll cap ya!" He threatened. 

Videl panicked. there was no way she could dodge a bullet. She thought quickly on how she was going to get out of this. 

"Just kidding." The guy said who was holding the gun. "I was gonna shoot ya anyway." His finger tightened on the trigger. 

PANG! 

Time slowed down for Videl as she saw the bullet leave the gun and head towards her. She involuntary closed her eyes and waited for the pain................................... She tentivly opened her right eye to see a white glove in front of her. She blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

"You shouldn't shoot at people." The man said in front of Videl. "Someone could get hurt." He moved his hand to show them the bullet. "Here, I'm returning this to you." He thumped it and the car leapt forward, knocking all three guys onto the road. 

"W-Who are you?" Videl stammered. 

"I......." The man turned to reveal a goofy helmet and visor covering his eyes. "...... Am an Angel of goodness." He struck a pose. "Defender of the weak." This time he stuck his hands out to both sides of his body. " I am....." He stuck his feet to the pavement rapidly. "THE GREAT!" He put his hands above his head and bent his knees. "SAYAMAN!" He pulled his hands to make a 'V' shape on his head. ' _That was perfect! _' Gohan thought with glee. ' _Good thing I practiced it so much last night...._' 

' _That was Ugly..._.' Videl thought sourly. 

"I don't give a damn who you are! You can't block this!" He pulled out a machine gun and unloaded a full clip uselessly on Gohan, who caught every one, letting them drop to the pavement. "Gah....." 

The great Sayaman wasted no time afterwards as he flew toward the car and cloths lined both men and pouched the other in the gut, knocking him out. 

"Wha....." Videl's mouth hung open as she saw the effortless capture. 

"Wow.... That was easy." the Sayaman laughed as he dropped them off in front of Videl. "You should be able to take them easily now, Videl." 

"H-How do you know my name?" She stammered. 

"Ughn!?" Gohan sweated. "UUUmmmmmm....... Well, I gotta go, Se ya later- I mean bye!" He jumped into the air and flew off, just as the cops caught up to them. 

"Who was that.....?" Videl softly asked herself. 

~**~ 

Gohan flew at a leisurely pace back to school, thinking about his first time to actually stop a crime as the Great Sayaman. It felt good, actually, and he decided that he would keep this up. 

"Brother!! BBRRROOOTTHHEERR!" 

Gohan stopped in mid flight and looked around himself twice before finding his younger brother sitting on the golden Nimbus. "Goten!? What are you doing here!?" 

Goten smiled at him and held up some money. "Mother told me to get some milk and eggs for a cake tonight!" His gleeful face turned to slight confusion. "Weren't you going to school this morning? Is it out already?" 

Gohan shook his head. "No, I had a call to action!" He struck a pose and Goten clapped. "My first duty as the Great Sayaman was a success!" 

Goten clapped more. "Wow, Brother, your so cool!" Gohan chuckled. ".....Hey, Brother, who's that?" He tugged on Gohan's sleeve and pointed behind him at an incoming yellow helicopter. 

"Hun!? " Gohan turned around and gasped. "Goten, that's Videl's 'copter! Get out of here or she'll know its me!" Goten nodded and shot towards the ground. "And be a good boy!" He yelled down at him. 

Gohan turned back around to see the helicopter only a few yards away from him. Already he could make out Videl's face clearly, and she didn't look to happy. Turning his back, he gave a slight wave with his fingers and flew off. 

Videl narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure. ' Ohhhhhh no you don't! ' She scolded him mentally. ' Your not getting away till I find out who ya are! ' She kicked a petal and pressed a few buttons and shot quickly after him, catching up in only a minute. 

The Great Sayaman turned over so his back was facing the ground and shot Videl a look that easily read 'Leave me alone.' But the stubborn girl ignored it and Gohan took a steep decline into the city, and was quickly surprised when she followed him into the streets, knocking over cars that were in her way. ' _She's crazy!_ ' He took a sharp turn into an ally way and then shot upwards into the sky and did a barrel roll to straighten himself to fly level again. To his surprise he found himself right over the 'copter. ' _Well its obvious she won't stop till we land so...._..' Gohan looked into the glass dome that held her and gave a weak smile. Videl returned a triumphant one of her own and Gohan landed on the top of the dome and took a seat, waiting for her to land. 

The helicopter touched down in a grassy park, and opened ; dumping Gohan onto the ground as well. 

"Ouch!!" Gohan rubbed his helmet ruefully, wishing he could take it off to rub his head. " Be careful will ya?" 

Videl leaped out of the 'copter and walked toward him. " Be careful? Edscuse me but your the one grabbing bullets! Just who the hell are you!?" 

Gohan leapt to his feet. "Didn't I tell you?" 

"NO!" 

Gohan threw his hands in the air. "I am....!" He rolled them wildly and punched the ground. "THE GREAT....!" He did a spin kick and a break dance move. "SAYAMAN!" He finished it off with a one handed hand stand and a peace sign. 

Videl's eye twitched. ' _I didn't think it was possible to act that stupid...._' 

Gohan flipped up and waved. "Now that we got that cleared.. I'll be going..." 

"WAIT!" 

Gohan turned around. "Hn?" 

Videl ran up to him and looked up, noticing she only came to his shoulder. " I mean who are you? How can you fly and grab bullets clean from the air?" 

Gohan laughed. " That's my secret, all right?" Videl got closer and tried to look up his helmet, but Gohan backed away. " Cut it out, Videl!" 

"How come you know my name?" 

"I..Uhhh..... your famous! Yeah, that's it! Your Mr. Satan's daughter!" Gohan put his hand behind his head. "..That's how...." 

Videl walked towards him again. " Come on... If were going to work together I need to know who you are so I can contact you when I need help!" Videl said, grinning. 

Being the Son of Goku has its disadvantages. Being good with Women never was His strong point, neither was seeing obvious things. Unfortunately for Gohan, he inherited them. " I'll know when you leave." 

"How?" 

"I'll see you.....OH!" He slapped his head. ' Geeze, why don't you just tell her straight up you moron!? ' Gohan sighed to himself. ' I need to practice keeping myself hidden more..... I'm not thinking things before I say them.....' 

Videl's eyes widened. "How can you see me?" 

Gohan thought of an answer quickly, but couldn't find one. "I just do, okay?" He leapt into the air and grabbed the yellow helicopter on his way up. 

"He-Hey! What are you doing!?" Videl cried, glaring at him. "I gotta get back to school soon!" 

Ignoring her Gohan flew to a nearby building and sat it on top of it. "I'm leaving it here!" Gohan called as he saluted her. "Bye!" He jumped into the air and flew off before she could yell at him any more. 

"Why that....." Videl clenched her fist as she ran to get her helicopter. 

~**~ 

Videl ran into the classroom just in time to start her math class. "S-Sorry I'm late." She panted. "But I had a little bit of trouble..."   
The teacher nodded and Gohan snickered to himself, drawing the attention of Eliza- who had seated herself next to him since Videl was gone for so long. The class cheered Videl for another good job as she walked up to her row and pulled Eliza from her seat. "My chair, girl." She told her steadily as she sat down. 

"OOhhh... I see, want to be by Gohan, hm?" Eliza smirked as the teacher turned around and began the class. 

Videl gasped slightly and turned red as Gohan coughed and buried his head into his book. "NO!" Videl harshly whispered. " I just like where I am, that's all..." 

Eliza shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "Hey, what took ya so long? You wasn't skipping was you?" 

Videl shook her head. "No, no." she reached into her bag and took out her math book so the teacher would think she's studying. "I ran into a weird guy.... The Great Sayaman." Gohan couldn't' resist a smile as he put his nose further into his book so they wouldn't see his face. 

"Oh?" Eliza wondered. "Is he like the Golden Haired Warrior?" 

"No...." Videl glanced over at Gohan. "He's about as tall as Gohan is, and likes the color green it seems. The Golden haired warrior usually wore brown and black...." 

Gohan started and let his book fall to his desk, letting them see his worried face. 

"Speaking of Gohan..." Eliza started, looking at him. "He ran out of the room a few seconds after you did and only came back about two minuets before you..." 

"Oh really?" Videl glanced sideways at Gohan, who was sweating. 

"St-Stomach problems, that's all." Gohan tried, waving slightly at the girls. Joe snickered from his place below them. 

"...I'm sure..." Videl replied, narrowing her eyes in thought. Gohan laughed nervously and smiled. 

"Please, you don't mean to say that I'm skipping do you?" He tried pathetically. 

Eliza and Videl blinked. "...I....We.....um.." ' We were talking about the great Sayaman....I guess its not him...If it was, he would deny that instead of skipping school............oh well.' Videl sighed. 

' _YES! That was perfect!_' Gohan thought triumphantly. ' _And I thought I wasn't good at keeping my identity a secret!_ ' 

~**~ 

While Gohan is at school concealing his identity trouble appears at Capsule cooperation. As we leave Gohan we see that Trunks and Goten are once again planning something.... 

"Yo, Goten...did you get it?" Trunks asked anxiously. 

"Un!" Goten reached in the brown bag he had and pulled out a plastic bottle. "I saw Gohan, but I told him Mother sent me to buy stuff..." 

"Wow, good thinking!" Trunks praised. "Now Lets hurry, Dads going to be through training soon!" The two boys giggled delightfully as they made their way to Trunk's parents bathroom and switched the bottle of shampoo with the one they bought. 

~**~ 

Vegeta opened the door to the gravity room and stepped out into the cool hallway. Sweat covered his body and he wiped off his face with a hand towel that was left by the door, along with a note from Bulma. He snatched it on his way to their bedroom. 

Vegeta,   
  
When your done training, get cleaned up. Were going to town today to go shopping personally. 

Love,   
Bulma 

Vegeta crumbled the note and tossed it in the hallway, leaving it for a sentinel to pick it up. He kicked open the door to his room and closed it with a flip of his other foot. Walking to his bathroom he grabbed a loose red shirt and some dark blue jeans that Bulma had talked him into wearing. Although he felt more like putting on his battle suite and armor, Bulma had threatened not to upgrade the gravity room if he didn't dress more appropriately around the house..... The things Sayanjinn Prince's put up with these days..... 

The rush of boiling hot water greeted Vegeta as he stepped into the shower. Steam immediately ran up from the floor as he bathed with water that could boil eggs without flinching. He reached for his bottle of Shampoo and squeezed some in his hand. He noticed the color was a little darker than he remembered but that was quickly shrugged aside as he ran it through his hair, though some ran onto his face and reached his eyebrows before he wiped it away. 

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and patted himself dry. The mirror was fogged up so he couldn't see. Not paying any attention to it, Vegeta decided to throw the towel into the laundry basket and power blast himself dry. With very little effort he summoned an aura of ki around him, vaporizing the water instantaneously. Reaching around, he grabbed his clothes and threw them on and stepped outside. A cool gush of wind greeted him as he made his way out of his room and past the two young half sayajinns, Each looking like they are about to do something. Vegeta decided to ignore the two brats and continued to look for Bulma. Although he didn't care, the boys seemed to get a big kick out of something when he left their sight..... 

~**~ 

BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The sound of the school bell awoke Ryo from his pleasant dream of ruling the world. He sat up slowly and wiped his eyes. His friends were already packing up their stuff. Gohan was about to walk past them when Ryo reached out and grabbed his arm. "Yo, Gohan.. Where do you think your going?" 

Gohan used his other hand to scratch the back of his head. "Home?" 

"No way!" Joe disagreed as he met up with the pair, along with Ken. "Today's Tuesday!" 

"So?" Gohan asked, confused. 

"Its lake day!" Ken smiled. "You can wake board, right?" 

(Authors notes: Amazingly enough, most people don't know what 'wake boarding' is, so here's a brief over view~ You wake board on the water. the board is kind of like a snow board, but it has fins. there are two places to put your feet. Your feet go in a kind of shoe like holder, called bindings. You hold onto a ski handle and usually go around 30-40 MPH. Unlike normal water skiing, wake boarding allows you to do tricks, such as back flips, 360's and a whole lot of others.) 

"Uh... never tried it." Gohan confessed. 

"Well, your about to learn! On Tuesdays, everyone hits the beach!" Ryo informed him. 

"Oh.....Sure... why not?" Gohan smiled. This sounded like fun, and anyway, he did tell his mother he might be late coming home, so sure... why not? 

~**~ 

Vegeta found Bulma in the kitchen, clicking off a few items in her head. He smiled to himself as he hugged her from behind, taking in some satisfaction to the fact that he startled her. "Your to relaxed, you should of felt me coming." He informed her. 

"Oi, Vegeta." She slipped his hands out from around her and turned around and thumped his chest. " You should know that....--" She gasped when she saw him. "Hhhhmmmm..." 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"No-Nothing..... Its looks... nice, Vegeta, hun......." 

' What's she talking about? ' Vegeta pondered. ' Something wrong? My hair out of place? ' He turned to a mirror, but saw Goten and Trunks playing in front of it, so he couldn't see his reflection. 

"Well, anyway.... lets go." Bulma took his hand and pulled him out the door. 

"Hey, Woman, know your place! you can't just drag me out like thi--" 

Bulma cut him off. "Oh, drop it, hun, lets go. Its been ages since we last went shopping!" 

~**~ 

Gohan and his friends stopped at a gas station to fill up their boat and air car with plutonium. Joe and Ryo chatted with Gohan about Orange star high and what Gohan did most of his spare time. Gohan was faced with the question on how he got home every day and still have time to hang out with friends and stuff, when a familiar voice greeted him. 

"Gohan-Chhhaaaannnn!" 

Gohan turned to the sound of the voice to see Bulma along with a very reluctant looking man next to her. "Hey, Bulma-san!" He waved at them. 

Gohan's friends gaped at him. "You-You know the president of Capsule Corp!?" Ryo asked amazed. 

The young Sayanjinn flashed them a smile as Bulma met up with them. "Hey, Bulma... what brings you out this time of day?" 

"Well," Bulma began. " I thought that since its been such a long time since me and Vegeta last went to town, we'd go shopping for some stuff." 

"Vegeta?" Gohan began. "Where's he at?" 

"I'm right here, boy! Are you blind!?" Vegeta demanded. 

"WHAT!? VEGETA-SAN!?" Gohan yelped as he looked at the older man. Seeing the angry face, Gohan did the smartest thing anyone could do.... He bowed formally and spouted out his apologies. "SORRY, SORRY! I just didn't recognize you, that's all! It looks really cool, Vegeta-san!" 

Vegeta only got angrier. " What the hell are you all talking about!?" He demanded, the familiar twitching of his left eye returned. Ryo moved to back away, revealing the mirror of the boat to Vegeta, who glanced over at it. His jaw suddenly went slack and his eyes were now wide. He pushed his way past the group and turned the mirror up to see himself clearer. " WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY MY HAIR IS RED!?!?!?!?!!?" 

Everyone was silent. 

~**~ 

"You think your father has noticed yet?" Goten asked as he packed his bags. 

"Probably." Trunks answered as he zipped up his back pack. "Which is why we need to leave here as fast as possible..." 

"I thought you told me your father used to have red hair." Goten asked puzzled. 

"He did. "Trunks assured him. "He once told me that when he landed on earth something in the process of taking him out of his sleeping state changed it to black and it just grew that way." 

"....Oh." Goten zipped his bag. 

(Author's notes: Yes, its true.. Vegeta DID, in fact, have redish brown hair.It was changed when he landed on earth.As well as his orange ormour....weird)   



	3. A Normal Day? Not For The Great Sayaman!

  
Chapter 3   
(a normal day?   
Not for the Great Sayaman!) 

"Wow, That Vegeta guy seemed pretty ticked about his hair...." Joe thought aloud as he backed the boat into the water. 

'_Actually, he took it rather well....._' Gohan corrected his friend in his head. ' _Usually people would die..... he actually seemed HAPPY about it though....._' 

"OKAY, GOT IT!" Ryo called to them. Joe kicked the car into drive and pulled up, leaving the boat in the water. By the time it took them to park there car, for they couldn't afford the capsulation feature, and get to the shore- Ryo and Ken had circled the lake halfway and were comeing into the shore. Joe hopped in first and Gohan was about to board when a voice got his attention. 

"YO! You guys just going to leave me on the shore!?" Everyone turned around to see a swimming trunks clad Sharpner. In one hand he held a knee board and the other he held a towel. " My friends couldn't make it." He informed them. 

Ryo looked at Ken, who looked at Joe, who looked at Gohan, who shrugged. "Hop on in, Sharpner!" Gohan invited. " Lets see what ya got!" 

"All right!" 

~**~ 

"Who's next?" Sharpner pondered as he climbed into the boat, dripping wet. He had just finished his perfect round at wake boarding, even doing a few tricks. 

"Gohan hasn't gone yet." Ken said from his place behind the wheel. "Let him go." 

Gohan held up his hands. "Umm, I better not, I've never done this before...." 

"Oh don't be such a wuss, you'll do fine!" Joe grinned as he 'accidentally' knocked Gohan into the water. "oops, my bad..... While your already in..." He took the wake board from Sharpner and tossed it to him. "Put it on." 

Gohan sighed as he slipped his feet into the bindings. He used his ki to keep himself afloat while he worked. It only took him a minute and a half to get ready and grab the rope. 

"He's pretty good." Ryo noted. "I remember it took me a long time to get used to putting it on in the water." 

"Yeah." Joe agreed, then turned to Gohan. "READY!?" He shouted out o him. 

"UN!" Gohan shouted back 

"Hit it, Ken!" Sharpner yelled as the boat lunged forward, pulling Gohan up out of the water. 

"whoa... uuggnn.... aaahh..." Several other sounds escaped Gohan's mouth as he tried desperately to keep his balance. Finally having to resort to ki manipulation, he managed to stay up for one trip around the lake before hitting the wake and showing the world what a perfect crash should look like. It came complete with a loud yell, the satisfying sound of Flesh hitting high speed water, a couple of rolls and one flip before slowing down enough so he wouldn't bounce on the water any more. Several 'Ooooohhhh' s and ' Ouch' s were heard from the boat and Gohan floated to the surface, face down. 

"He's going to need some work..." Ken decided. And so for the next few weeks, Every day after school Gohan, Joe, Ryo, Ken, and the occasional Sharpner, taught Gohan the proper way to wake board, all being surprised at his amazing ability to learn. 

~**~ 

Gohan flew around a mountain, slightly above and behind a yellow Helicopter. From what he could Tell, Videl hadn't noticed him yet. The young crime fighter was amazed at how often She was called out to help the police. Already they were known as the best Crime fighting team ever. So far Gohan had managed to keep his identity a secret, but that just made Videl want to know who he is even more. When they were approaching the tour bus that was being held hostage The Great Sayaman made his appearance and did his pose before Videl could catch up with him. 

"...... THE GREAT SAYAMAN!" Gohan finished as he flashed his cocky smile. Videl ran up beside him and pointed at the crooks. 

"And I am Videl Satan..." 

Both people put one hand on their waist and pointed the other at the stopped tour bus. " I shall not tolerate Evil!" the both said at the same time. 

"Hey!" Gohan yelled at her. " That's my line!" 

Videl smiled at him, but had to jump away as a bullet shot at her feet. "Ah!" 

"Tell the coppers to back away the barricade or we'll ice these people!" One man threatened. From what Gohan could see there were two of them in all. He glanced sideways at Videl and nodded towards the right man, standing by the door. Videl nodded back and both leapt at the same time, punching both in he gut, making them topple over and fall unconscious. 

"....Wow..." Gohan said amazed at the fallen criminals. "...That was..... easy..." 

Videl nodded." almost too easy." 

"Got that right!" A guy from inside the bus yelled as he put a shotgun right in Gohan's face and fired. Videl screamed as the Great Sayaman toppled over the body of the guy he just knocked out and fell back. When he hit the ground black glass of his visor shattered from the impact of the bullet, showing a few cuts on the young man's face. 

Pang! 

The bullet sank deep into the man who had just shot Gohan as Videl ran past the oncoming police officers to the Great Sayaman, who was getting up. 

"Ack.... that hurts..." Gohan shoot his head and touched his face. There was a soft spot where the bullet hit his face just above his eye. Several small cuts were on his face from where the tough sharp glass had hit his face. 

"Hey… Are you okay?" Videl asked as she put her hand on his back, since he was now on his hands and knees. "How can you still be alive?" 

Gohan looked away from her. "I'm okay, really." 

"Let me see, it may be bad." Videl tried. 

" I said I'm fine." Gohan tried to pull away from her but was surprised at her grip on him. Nothing he couldn't break, but strong none the less. 

"Your bleeding." She informed him, pointing at the small drops of blood that had leaked from his cuts. 

"Don't hurt." Gohan stood up and turned away, but Videl still tried to look at him. "Go away!" 

"No!" Gohan put his hands over his face when Videl managed to trick him into letting her in front. 

" Stop!" Gohan jumped into the air and flew off before Videl could see his face. 

'_edscus me for caring....._' Videl thought sadly as the police came to question her, but this time she ignored them and went back to her helicopter and took off.   
  
~**~ 

Videl walked into the class room and took her place beside Gohan, who had his head down on his desk. The teacher congratulated her on her victory as she opened her books and sighed. Eliza, who was about to gossip with her noticed that she wasn't her usual cheerful self, being her best friend opened up with a line that was hardly ever used when talking to Videl. "What's wrong?" 

Videl sighed again and turned to Eliza and whispered back her answer as the teacher turned his back. " Its the Great Sayaman...." Gohan's ear twitched slightly as he tuned himself into their conversation. " He was shot, right in the face..." 

Eliza gasped. "OH! that's awfull.....is he ....dead?" 

Videl shook her head. "No," she whispered. "He seemed fine, but he wouldn't let he check his wound. I know that he's bullet proof somehow, but still his Visor was broken into a thousand pieces of glass and I saw some blood drops on the ground.... He could be hurt..." 

Eliza shook her head. "I'm sure he's just fine.... What do you think, Gohan?" 

Gohan pretended to yawn and answered them in a sleepy voice. "Didn't hear yas..." 

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You usually listen to what we say... not implying that your nosy or anything..." 

Eliza brought back Videl's attention to her. "He's not feeling well........ He left shortly after you did and just got back himself. It seemed as if he was cut too." 

"Is that so...?" Videl turned to look at Gohan again but he buried his head deeper into his hands. 

~**~ 

"Are you sure your okay, Gohan?" Ken asked at lunch as they walked outside with their food. "You seemed spazed out in class and how did you get those cuts on your face?" 

"I'm fine." Gohan assured them, still pretending to be sick so he could be alone. "I just want to eat alone today." 

" Well.. suite yourself." Joe added as they walked to their usual spot, leaving Gohan to walk to the shady tree that he first eat at before he started to hang out with Ryo and the rest. 

Gohan sat down and leaned against the tree, facing the wall that went around the school, instead of the school itself. ' _Man...... what am I going to do?_ ' He asked himself. ' _Bulma is out of town and my visor is broke! On top of that if Videl sees that my face is cut she'll know its me! ....... What did I do to deserve this?_ ' He looked up at the sky. ' _Dende, if you can give me a sign that it'll all work out, please do it!_ ' 

"Is this seat taken?" Videl asked as she sat next to him. 

Gohan glared at the sky. '_ you better hope Piccolo is there after school, kid!_ ' 

~**~ 

"Ack!" Dende stepped back from the side of the floating 'top'. 

" I'm sure he didn't mean it...." Mr. Popo said, trying to calm the young ruler down. 

~**~ 

"Uhh... I really want to eat alone today, Videl." Gohan said, turning away from her. 

" Eliza said you was sick, so I'm here to cheer you up!" Videl informed him. 

Gohan coughed. " I don't want you to get sick to." 

" That's okay." Videl smiled, leaning against the tree. "It'll give me a chance to get out of some School. Besides, its been a while since we talked." 

' _Man..... what now?_' Gohan thought fast." Uumm.. How did the arrest go today?" He asked hoping to sound casual. 

Videl hummed for a second to show she was thinking. " It went okay." She pondered. " The Great Sayaman was hurt but It looked like he was abel to fly so I guess he'll be okay..." 

"That's good to hear." Gohan agreed, still looking away from her. 

" Since I'm here with you, I might as well let you know that I know your secret." Videl smirked. 

"UGN!" ' _Shit! She knows_! ' "What secret?" He asked, forcing himself to act casual. 

" You know what I'm talking about." She told him slyly. "I saw it today when I was walking past the boys Gym on my way to the changing room." 

Gohan gulped. '_ oh MAN_.' "I-Is that so...?" he stuttered. 

"Yep!" Videl nodded. 

"I- I gotta go!" Gohan rushed as he stood up and ran. 

"H-Hey! Gohan!" Videl called after him as he ran out of the school premises. ' _Why would he get so worked up about this?_' She asked herself. ' _I think its cute he wears teddy bear underwear..... _' 

~**~ 

Gohan ran into an ally and in a few seconds the Great Sayaman appeared, flying out of it. He took his helmet off and clipped it to his waist as he sped straight up and over the clouds before heading toward his destination. The large tower came into view only half an hour later. He quickly adjusted his flight to take him up it and soared straight past Korin's tower, up to God's castle. When he approached it, he modified his speed and landed on it with a soft 'thmp'. Piccolo greeted him. 

"Hello, Gohan...." He eyed him curiously. "What do I owe the honor of you skipping school to see me for?" 

Gohan sighed nervously and walked up to his mentor. " Videl knows I'm the great Sayaman! What'll I do!?" 

Piccolo smiled. "Think Gohan, that's your strong point! Does she have any proof of it?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Think about it.. if she DOES tell everyone, then who would believe a study bug like you could do impossible stuff like that!?" 

Gohan's worried face became that of appreciation. "Thank you Piccolo-san!" The young half sayan was so happy he went to embrace his mentor with a hug. 

"Do it and die." Piccolo threatened, but his mouth twitched slightly in a smile but was gone before a seconds time was up. 

Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry....." 

Dende approached them at that time and glanced at Gohan nervously. 

"Oi, Dende! You know I was just kidding!" Gohan waved and Dende smiled at them and ran over. 

" So, How are things on earth, Gohan-san?" Dende asked. 

" As if you didn't know." Gohan teased. " Life's been great! Especially since we have the moon back now!" 

"It appears that the Sayan's won't wreck havoc so I thought it would be my gift to the planet." Dende explained. 

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, and we didn't even have to waste a wish on it, either!" 

Dende and Gohan laughed as Piccolo smirked. "You were alot of trouble back then when I was training you. You transformed twice, you know." 

"haha, So I'm told! how long ago was that?.... ten, twelve years?" 

"About." Piccolo mused. "But theirs no time for catching up right now...." He glared at Gohan. "Don't you have school?" 

"That reminds me!" Gohan smiled. "Piccolo-san, could you give me something to keep my identity a secret?" he showed him the broken helmet. Piccolo grinned and placed his hand on Gohan's head and a yellow bean encircled him. When it was gone Gohan now was clad in an even darker green suit with pitch black under suite, complete with a red bandanna that trailed down to his knees and cool looking sunglasses. "WOW! These are awesome!" Gohan said, looking at his suit. 

"Its made from he same material that Bulma gave you so it should still work with your watch.." 

Gohan ran to the edge of the palace calling his thanks over his shoulder. "Thank you Piccolo-san! See you later, Dende-sama, Mr. Popo!" and with that he was gone. 

Piccolo smirked. "That boy....." 

~**~ 

~**~ 

Bring.....Brrinng......Brrrrii-- 

"Hello?" Gohan said as he clicked on the cordless phone in his room. 

"Gohan?" 

Gohan's skin tingeld as he heard the voice. "Vi-Videl!" He sat up on his bed 

"Um, yeah.. hi." 

Gohan sweated. "Um, what can I do for you?" He asked polightly. 

"Nothing really." Videl answered him. "I was just calling to see if you were doing all right.. after what happened today I mean.. 

"Oh?....OH! Yeah, today.... I'm, uh, sorry for just running like that." 

"I was thinking.. Maybe you could help me study for the upcoming test?" Videl asked, changing the subject. ' _please say yes..._.' 

"Yeah, sure..no problem........ Shall I meet you at your house then?" 

"NO!" Videl cried, then lowered her voice. " No, My Dad doesn't like me talking to guys....period." She heard a choked chuckle comeing from the other side of the line. "Hey! Don't laugh!" 

Gohan took a deep breath to settle himself. "Its all right. Meet me here, okay? Sunday all right?" 

"Sounds good." 

"All right then.... meet me here at six, all right?" 

Videl laughed slightly. "Six? It'll take me five hours to get home!" 

Gohan laughed nerviosly. "Oh yeah, forgot. How about you tell your Dad your going to ' A friend's house' for dinner? 

Videl smiled to herself. "And your inviteing me to dinner too?" 

Gohan blinked and could feel his cheeks burning. "Uh, yeah..... If you would like to?" 

"Of course!" Videl blushed and settled down. "I mean, yeah, I would love to." 

"Then I'll see you at six?" It was more of a statement then a question. 

"Yeah. Bye, Gohan-kun." 

Gohan smiled. "Bye, Videl-san." 


	4. Hanging Out? A Teenager's Life!

  
Chapter 4   
(Hanging out?   
A teenager's life!) 

The wind blew through Gohan's cloths as he flew to town. His stomach growled in protest and he thought about all the different types of foods he would eat. ' _Father, I'm going to eat enough for you too!_ ' He promised his mind as he did a barrel roll, breaking the sound barrel in the process. the long red tails of his bandana flew straight behind him under the wind pressure as he pressed himself harder to go faster. In another five minutes, he'd be there. 

The trip was a lot shorter than he thought. As he boarded the edge of town, he dropped to the sidewalk and prepared to revert back to his usual cloths, but stopped when he heard some gun shots and a few screams. ' _I swear this town..._.' Gohan jumped back into the air and shot off toward the noise. When he got their, it seemed as if Videl was already taking care of it. The Great Sayaman hovered in the air, watching her beat the crap out of the criminals. 

"HA!" Videl screamed as she punched yet another guy in the gut. The man gasped and doubled over, giving Videl the perfect chance for an uppercut. She didn't disappoint them as she reared back and let loose, seeing him into the air, only to have him fall back down less than a second later. With confusion on her face she glanced up to see a smirking Sayaman with Sunglasses and red bandana. She glanced around to see that all was clear before motioning for him to come down. 

Gohan let himself drop down in front of Videl and waved back. "Yo.. nice job you did here." He complimented. 

"Thanks!" The young woman smiled. 

"SSsooooo....." Gohan looked around. "What are you doing on this absolutely lovely day?" 

" Fighting crime, and going to the mall." 

"Mall?" 

"Yeah, wanna come?" 

"And reveal who I am? Don't think so." 

Videl snapped her fingers. "darn! So close too...... I see you got a new look." 

Gohan posed for her. "Cool, or what!?" 

"......" Videl's face took that on that of a person being embarrassed. " ...The suite, cool...pose, not." 

The Great Sayaman stood up straight and looked down at her. "What's that supposed to mean, shorty?" 

"SHORTY!?" Videl stomped her way over to him and glared up at his face, a good head length taller than her. 

The Great Sayaman chuckled and floated up a little more, making Videl seem even shorter. " Yep, short...." His ears detected police sirens. "The Police are coming.... I gotta go." 

Videl nodded and started to walk away as well, telling someone to tell the cops that she took care of it already. 

~**~ 

Landing in an alleyway, Gohan pressed his button on his watch and reverted back to his normal cloths and walked out, whistling. Rounding a corner, he accidently bumped into Videl. "Videl?" He gaped. "What are you doing here?" ' Am I good at acting surprised, or what? ' He asked himself, smiling. 

Videl waved slightly. "Hey. I'm going to the mall to meet Eliza and Noel. What are you doing out here in the city?" 

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna go eat some lunch. I'm starving." 

"Oh, okay... Wanna come with me to the mall? The food corts great!" 

" Nah, I wouldn't want to intrude...." 

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" She grabbed his arm and turned him around and pulled him with her, giving him no other option. 

~**~ 

"She's late again." Noel noticed as she checked her watch. " Wonder what her edscuse will be this time....?" 

"She problem got called on by the police....again." Eliza sighed. "Oh well, maybe Gohan will be here though. I want to talk to him to see if he's okay...... you know about what happened yesterday and all. He skipped the last few classes after running from Videl for some reason." 

Noel shrugged. " I'm not in your class half the time so I just only got to see him yesterday. He looks like an uptight study bug." Noel Is one of Videl's good friends. Standing about five feet seven inches, she usually sports around in blue jeans and a light shirt. Although she's seventeen, most guys don't like her for her temper, which was extremely short. 

" ....Hey....." Eliza squinted through the crowd. "There she is!" Standing up, Eliza waved at her from her place in the food court. Although many people were there Videl easily recognized her friends usual greeting and waved back. "She looks like someone is with her...." 

"Oh?" Noel turned her head to the side so she could look behind her. " ......I think that's Gohan, isn't it?" 

"...Maybe...." 

A short while later Videl and Gohan sat down a the round table and said there greetings. "Gohan, "Videl started. "I know you've met Eliza..." 

"Hey, cutie." Eliza grinned, making Gohan blush slightly. 

"....And this is one of my good friends, Noel." Videl continued, after glaring at Eliza 

" Nice ta meet you." Gohan said, slightly nodding his head toward her. 

"Same here." Noel replied, taking in his appearance. 

"So anyway...." Eliza started the subject. "What are the plans for today?" 

"Shopping and such." Noel requested. 

"How about a movie?" Videl asked. 

"............" Gohan leaned back in his chair and looked up to the skylight. '_ Dende, sorry about what I said yesterday, but could you send me a little help here? I can't take shopping with three girls!_ ' His stomach growled. ' _And If I don't eat soon, I'll die. _' 

~**~   
"Hey guys, lets go grab something to eat at tha food court." Ryo suggested as they walked out of a store. 

"Sounds good." Joe agreed. 

"Cool." Ken nodded. 

The three made their way over to the filled area and looked around. They were about to decide on where to eat when Ryo spotted a familiar face. "Yo," He hit Ken on the chest with the back of his hand a few times and then pointed. "Isn't that Gohan?" 

Joe turned and scanned the area. " Hey, I think I see him too. Lets go talk to him. I want to know if he's okay. He just ditched school without a word." 

The boys made their way over to the table that Gohan and the rest sat at and smiled when they saw the girls there too. ' _Wow...._' Ryo thought. ' _Gohan is a real ladies man! Sharpner may have some competition now._ ' He grinned to himself as he came up behind Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, man. What's going on?" 

Noel glanced up at the group of boys behind Gohan. "Geeze, do you guys always hang out together or what!?" 

Videl glanced to her right and saw them as well. "Yeah, you guys are like always together." 

"Not all the time." Ken said, taking offence. "Just on weekends and Tuesdays. Speaking of wich, I haven't seen you girls at the lake any time soon." 

"Been busy." Videl informed them. 

"Well, I'd hate to miss out on your exciting plans but I gotta get." Gohan said, standing up. " Lets go, guys." 

"Sure, All right." They agreed as they walked away. As soon as they rounded a corner, Joe popped the question. "So, Gohan, What's up with you and Videl, huh? Every time I see you- your with her!" 

"ugh.... Nothing!" Gohan sputtered. "She' just a friend, that's all." 

"Sssssssuuuurrrrreeeee...." Ryo said, grinning, as he draped an arm over his shoulders, and poking him in the chest. 

"Uhhh.... sure, whatever... I gotta go. I'm going to meet somebody soon." Gohan lied 

"Oh, okay then." Ken said, slightly disappointed. "Oh well. C-ya later then." 

"yeah, bye." 

"Bye, guys." 

~**~ 

' _I owe Dende one._' Gohan thought as he finally sat down in the restaurant. ' _Not only did I get out of carrying all the girl's groceries, but even got to see Videl again...hmm.... I wonder why I think of her so much? _' 

" May I take your order?" A man asked politely, looking down at Gohan. 

"Umm, Yeah!... I want the dinner family special please...and the party platter." 

The man's eyes went wide. "But sir.. Are you edspecting people to join you? The party platter feeds twenty! And the family special is made for five!" 

"Are you kidding? that wouldn't fill ME up!" Both Gohan and the waiter turned to see a small kid with Purple hair and a loose green shirt than went to his knees. He glanced at Gohan. "Can we join you?" 

"We?" Gohan asked. 

"Us." Bulma said, walking over to trunks. "Don't run away like that." She scolded. 

"SURE!" Gohan exclaimed. "But I can't pay for all of you." 

"That's all right." Bulma nodded. "It'll be my treat. I need some other company too." 

" Can I take your order too, Mam?" The waiter asked extremely politly, sucking up to Bulma, as she sat down with Trunks sitting next to her in the booth. 

"I'll have the special." she told him thank fully. 

"I want everything!" Trunks exclaimed, licking his lips. 

"can you eat it all?" Bulma asked. 

".....well...." 

"I'll help you, runks!" Gohan smiled, giving him a thumbs up. 

"UN!" He nodded. "I want it all!" 

"Everything, then." Bulma told the stressed out waiter. 

"E-Everything?" He stammered. 

"Is their a problem?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"N-no.. Of course not!" 

"Good." 

~**~ 

"AAaaaaahhhhh...... Thanks Bulma!" Gohan sighed happily. At least seventy plates were stacked on the table, more were being taken away as they spoke. "I owe you...." 

"Nah," Bulma chuckled. "My pleasure." They all three stood up and Bulma left a wad of money on the table for the payment. "So where are you off to now?" 

"Going back home, I guess...." 

PANG! PANG! Two bullets rang out at the bank next door across the street. 

Gohan sighed. "After I take care of that...." 

Bulma chuckled. "Be careful. I'm going to drop Trunks off over at your house okay?" 

"Okay." Gohan agreed, running out the door, past panicked customers. 

~**~ 

"......THE GREAT SAYAMAN!!!" Gohan finished, striking yet another goofy pose. Six armed men stared in wonder at how he could maintain his balance like that. "Now...... turn yourself in and you won't get hurt!" He pointed at them as Videl ran into the Bank. When she got next to him, he put a hand on his shoulder, supporting herself as she panted. After about seven seconds she straighten herself up and pointed at them, mocking the Sayaman's pose. " ......... A little late....." Gohan informed her, direly 

"Sorry." 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The leader shouted as he held out a gun. "Move again and I'll shoot!" 

Gohan bravely took a step forward and put his hands on his waist. "Well?" 

"Ggggrrrrrr....." He pointed the magnum at Gohan's chest. "I really will do it!" 

"Do it already...." Videl said lazily. "He's bullet proof, anyway." 

The leader grit his teeth and set his eyes on making a plan. After what seemed like an eternity to him his face turned to that one of success. His eyebrows went up as he smirked, laughing. "...he....he...he..he he he he...." His smirk became a smile. "All right then.. I know your bullet proof.... but is the girl!?" 

Videl's eyes went wide as the gun was moved to her. Everything stopped except the gun as the trigger was pulled. The bullet was clearly visible as it left the gun. Instinctively she closed her eyes and waited for the death that never came. A second went by, then another. The girl slowly opened her eyes to see a familier white glove in front of her chest. 

"Tck, tck, tck." Gohan said, shaking his other finger at the man. "Can't shoot her, either. That's bad." He dropped the bullet and held out his hand. "Give me the gun." 

"......ggggrrr......" The man pointed at Videl again, and yelled out his command. "Everyone get your machine guns and shoot! Kill everyone in here!" All five of the men gripped two machine guns int their hands and aimed at the pair. "how bout it, Sayaman?" He asked, smiling. "can you grab all of them?" 

' _.....Shit!_ ' Gohan thought, narrowing his eyes. 

"FIRE!" 

Without thinking Gohan grabbed Videl and threw her into the air. The bullets rained onto Gohan as he ran toward the group of men and knocked them out with a Seris of punches and kicks. Finally, with the last guy he flip kicked off of him, sending him into the wall with the other members of the gang. With the momentum of the kick and a little ki manipulation The Great Sayaman was also able to grab Videl out of the air and land in another of his goofy poses. 

"........ Can you let my down now, please?" Videl asked after a few seconds. 

Gohan blinked. He was upside down, balancing on one hand and giving a peace sign with the other. His body was in an incredible position the defied all laws of physics and balance. Videl was still half embraced by on of his arms. 

~**~ 

Videl walked into the familier barber shop across from the mall. A bell rang as she walked through the door, attracting a man who looked as if he was in his late fifty's. A smile soon spread across his face when he saw the young woman. The room itself was rather small, brandishing only a barbers chair and a three piece mirror. Also a thin layer of smoke seemed to be spread around. A light smell of hair products and cigaret smoke hung about the place. A light spray of dust could be seen as the sun came through the only window in the front. Videl didn't really know why she came here so often. Maybe it was just the owner, Charles. As far as she could remember she had always gotten her hair cut here, even though she had a personal barber for weekly trims. However when she wanted to talk to someone or felt like visiting a friend of the family's she came here. Even her father liked the man, because he knew his late wife. Mr.Satan has even been supporting the old run down barber shop, passing it off as a 'friendly deed' when questioned about it."Hello there, Videl. Its been a while. " The young girl smiled at him as she took a seat in one of the chairs. " Want your usual trim?" 

"..No..... I want it short." She said nervously. Its been well over a year and a half since she started to let her hair grow out. 

"Oh? About shoulder length?" The man indicated with his finger, holding it right above her shoulder. 

"No, I mean short short...." 

"Really?" He asked amazed. "Your cutting it all off?" Videl nodded. "Okay then. I always thought it might look good short anyway." 

"Thanks, Charles." 

"Anytime, Videl." The sounds of snipping soon followed as he cut her hair. "Its been a while since you last came. How are things?" 

"Good." she answered, trying not to nod her head. 

" I saw on the news you have a new crime fighting partner. . . The Great Sayaman , was it?" 

"Yeah. That's him. A real nice guy. Already he's saved my life twice." 

The old man nodded. "That's nice. . . Its been to long since you've had a male look after you. . ." 

"huh?" Videl's eyes went wide at hearing that. Instantly a blush rose to her cheeks. "Wh-What do you mean?" 

Charles chuckled. "Oh come now, Videl dear. You know I can tell these things. Why, I even bet your cutting your hair off because some guy told you to huh?" 

The blush became redder. " I-I. . . " She sighed. "How do you know these things!?" Videl fumed. 

" I've known you ever since you were born, Videl." The man cutting her hair never seemed to loose his smile. "I can read you like a book. By the way, How's that father of yours?" 

"He's doing All right. Still the same." 

" I see." 

The two continued to talk as Charles cut her hair. Many subjects were brought up, which Videl talked about happily. The whole process took less than twenty minuets, and Videl was surprised at the results. Her hair was now ear length and had three small spikes at the top. "Wow." She gaped in awe as she observed herself. "This looks great! Thanks, Charles!" 

The man just smiled. "Thanks for coming to see me again, Dear. Its been lonely lately."   
"How much do I owe you?" She asked, taking out a billfold from her back pocket. 

Charles waved it away. " Its on the house. With the money your family supplies me with I can afford to treat a young girl like you to a hair cut every now and then." 

Videl hugged the man's neck and thanked him. "Thanks, Charles. I'll make sure Daddy gets you the money." the man laughed as Videl left the store. 

~**~ 

"What time is it?" Gohan asked for the thousandth time as he made sure his books were all at his desk. 

"It's five fifty." Goten told him happily. "Your girlfriend is going to be here at six, right, Brother?" 

"She's not my girlfriend." Gohan said as he walked down the stairs, Goten at his heels. "How many times do I need to tell you?" 

"Oi, Goten-kun!" Trunks called from the door. "I just got here!" 

Goten ran over to his best friend. "Hey, Trunks-kun. Wanna play?" 

"Lets pretend fight again!" 

"Okay!" 

The two young boys ran out of the house, with Chi chi yelling at them to be back before dark. "Hey, Gohan-chan?" 

"Yeah, Mom?" 

"Who is this girl coming over anyway? I don't remember you saying anything about a girl you liked?" 

Gohan sighed and rubbed the arch of his nose. "I don't like her like that, Mom. She's just a friend that I fight crime with..." 

Knock knock. 

Chi chi put down the rag she was holding and walked to the door. When she got there already Gohan was waiting by the stairs. The door opened with a click. 

"Hey." A young girl greeted. "I'm Videl. I'm supposed to study with Gohan tonight?" 

Chi chi eyed her for a moment. "Where are your books?" 

"Here." She answered, brandishing a white capsule with an orange star on it. That received a nod and Chi chi opened the door all the way to let her in. "Gohan's over there." She pointed over to the stairs. Videl thanked her politly and made her way over to him. "And If I catch you two doing anything other than studying I'm going to be mad!" 

"Mooommmm!" Gohan wined as he hurried Videl up the stairs. When they were in his room safely he offered her a smile. "Sorry 'bout that. My Mom can be very over protective at times. 

Videl giggled. "Don't worry. Its better than my dad. At least you can talk to the opposite sex. 

Gohan grinned and put one hand behind his head. "eh eh" 

Videl glanced around his room. "Nice place." 

"Thanks. My father built it." 

"oh?" 

"Yeah.... Well, shall we?" He motioned to his desk, already set for two people. 

Videl smiled. "Lets shall." 

~**~ 

Videl yawned and leaned back in her chair, sending Gohan all the perfect signs of saying " I'm bored." 

Gohan didn't miss a beat as he worked another problem. "Ready to call it a night?" 

"yeah." Videl sighed happily as she sat straight in her chair again. 

Gohan glanced at the clock "eight thirty." He looked out his window "Still light out, too." 

Videl nodded. "Yeah, it stays light out late now, doesn't it?" 

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Me and the guys stay out late on the lake." 

She turned to look at him. " You any good yet?" 

"I don't know..... They guys say I'm getting better but I'm not as good as them yet." 

"Oh.... Me, Eliza, Noel, and Some other girls are going to the lake Tuesday. You'll have to show us what you got." 

Gohan started to sweat. "uh...okay." 

Knock knock. 

Gohan turned his head toward the door. "Come in!" 

A very excited Goten ran in the room. "Brother, Brother! I beat Trunks while we were play fighting!" 

"Ahhh! Really?" Gohan asked, impressed. 

"Un!" Goten jumped up and sat in Gohan's lap, eager to tell him more. " I beat him with a Masenko! Just like the one you taught me!" 

"uh, sshhhhh...!" Gohan hissed at him. 

"uh?" Goten turned to See Videl. " Oops!" He covered his mouth with both hands. 

Gohan sighed, as Videl looked at him questionivly. Goten looked at both of them and hopped down and ran out of the room, meeting with Trunks by the door. 

"Maskeno?" Videl asked amazed. "I recall someone yelling that out in the video tape of when Daddy fought Cell...." She eyed him. 

"I......uh.....that is....."   
"Goooohhhaannnn-Chhhhaaaaannnnn! Dinners ready!" 

' _saved again! _'   
~**~ 

Dinner passed rather quickly but it wasn't until halfway through when Gohan's luck came into play again. 

"This is really good, Mrs.Son." Videl complimented. "Much better than my chef makes!" 

"Chef?" chi asked confused. " Does your family own their own restaurant?" 

"Oh no, we have a chef that makes all of our food." 

"What!?" Chi chi exclaimed. " Your rich! How many rooms does your house have? 10!? 20!?" 

Videl thought for a second. "About 50 I think!" 

"Whhhhhaaaa!? Your super rich! When are you and Gohan-chan getting married!?" 

Gohan choked on his food. 

"Are Brother and Videl getting married?" Goten asked happily from his place next to Trunks. 

"Wow, Goten! Your going to have a sister in law!" Trunks added. 

"Its not what you think...." Gohan said pitifully, placing his face in his hands." 

Videl blinked. 

~**~ 

Monday, after school. 

"Hit it!" 

an engin roared and water was cut and a second later Gohan was standing on his wake board, cutting out to the side. Joe, Ryo, Ken, and Sharpner cheered him on from inside the boat. Seeing an opportunity Gohan cut towards the wake behind the boat and hit it perfectly to get at least five feet of air, complete with a grab. More cheers rang out. 

A full five minuets later Gohan was still on the water, going in for one last trick. He pulled on the rope to tighten it up and carved directly towards the biggest part of the wake. 

"He's not...." 

"Don't tell me..." 

"He'll bust." 

SWISH! Gohan went airborne. Reaching between his legs he grabbed the board and leaned forward, going into a flip. He was precisely 100% upside down before the water made a very rude introduction to his face. 

"OOOOhhhh..."   
"Ouch!"   
The wake board floated up first and soon Gohan followed, spitting out water. 

"Told ya." Ryo said, pulling along next to him. 

Gohan nodded slowly, trying to clear his head. Sharpner reached in the water and pulled out the board. " The girls will be here tomorrow. We all need more practice to impress them." 

"Like you need to impress people." Ken said jokingly. "Hey, Gohan pass me the jacket, will ya?" 

Gohan nodded and climbed into the boat, taking off his life vest and chunking it to Ken. 

" Why do you always wear that shirt?" Ryo asked Gohan, looking at his loose hanging black long sleeve shirt that read Capsule corp. on it. 

"Bulma made it for me, it'll keep me afloat." Gohan informed them. ' And keep my muscles hidden ' He added mentally. 

"Well anyway, I'm going in." With that Ken jumped into the water and grabbed the kneeboard. 

(Authors notes: Definition: kneeboard- A knee Board Is a flat piece of special wood that curves at the front tip to make a kind of "V" Shape. The board also has a place on top of it to fit your knees. The rider starts off by laying on the board, and pulls himself up when the boat starts. The rider then sits his knees on the board where it is indented and pulls a strap over them and velcrows it to the side so they won't loose the board when in the air. Several tricks can be done, such as 360's, flips, spins, turns, and other stuff.) 

~**~ 

Tuesday morning. 

Gohan, as the Great Sayaman , flew hurriedly to the school. He landed on the roof and ran towards the door, detransforming along the way. No sooner than he reached the door then Videl land her helicopter. Gohan turned his head quickly around to see her staring down at him. '..... did she see? ' Gohan started to sweat. 

Videl hopped out of her helicopter and encapsulate it. "Hi Gohan-kun. " She greeted politly. "We better hurry or we'll be late for class..... Gohan?" 

"Quick, Videl, am I standing in a pillar of light?" 

"More like a puddle of sweat, why?" 

~**~ 

Videl, Noel, Eliza, Angela, and a few other girls all lay on beach towels on the sand. Although it was only a lake. The school made a fund raiser to turn part of it into a kind of beach, and only orange star students were allowed. Basically, The school owned the lake. 

Ryo looked into the rear view mirror to see Ken, Joe, and Gohan sitting in the boat as he backed it into the water. Gohan sat in the driver's seat and backed the boat out of the trailer when it was in the water. Ryo pulled up and Gohan took the boat for a spin around the lake while Ryo Parked. 

" I heard Gohan has been going to the lake almost everyday after school." Eliza said as she watched them circle the water. 

"Sharpner has been with them a lot to." Noel said.   
"I wonder if Gohan is any good yet?" Videl thought aloud. 

"Are you two going out or something?"Noel asked. " Every time I'm around you, your always talking about him." 

"I, uh, that is.." Videl stammered, blushing. 

"OOOOIiiiiii!" Ken yelled at the group. "Wanna join?" 

Eliza promptly got up and sprinted over to the boat, now parked a few feet from the shore. Videl also got up, determined not to let Eliza flirt endlessly with Gohan today. Ryo also ran and hoped in the boat, followed by Noel to. 

Since the boat could only hold six people it was a pretty tight fit until one got out to wake board, kneeboard, or innertube. Ryo Drove, Ken sat next to him, facing backwards. Noel sat next to Ken, also facing backwards. At the back of the boat Eliza took the right hand spot, Gohan next to her, Videl next to him. 

After circling the lake once Ryo slowed the boat to a stop and looked back. "Who's first?" A second passed before Joe spoke up. 

"I'll go, if you don't mind?" several heads shook so Joe grabbed a life vest and jumped in the water, splashing everyone. 

"heeeyyy...." Noel wined. "Watch it." 

"Sorry." Joe said, not in the least bit meaning it. Noel took Joe's seat. 

~**~ 

Eliza pulled herself onto the back of the boat and took a deep breath as she took off her life vest and tossed it behind her. "whew! Forgot how fun that was!" She cried as Gohan pulled in the innertube. 

"You going now, Gohan?" Ken asked as he pulled the rope together and slid it into a side pouch on the boat. 

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Gohan mused as he hopped over the side of the boat. When he resurfaced he grabbed the board that was thrown at him by Eliza. 

"Lets see what you got, stud." Eliza said, trying to be sexy. 

"uh, yeah." Gohan nodded and back peddled with his feet to get away before putting the wake board on. 

Noel laughed. "Well it seems that he's interested in you, huh?" This also earned a laugh from the rest of the boat. 

Eliza sniffed. 

~**~ 

Gohan pushed his weight to his left side to move his board across the wake and out to the side. He pulled himself hard enough so he was even with the boat before he cut back in and hit the wake, spraying water and soaring six feet into the air. 

While in mid jump Gohan spun his feet and turning around in a three sixty motion, switching the rope to the other hand as he did so. Many cheers came from the boat. 

~**~   
"When did he get so good?" Eliza asked after Gohan's third trick. "Last time I was here he barley could stand up. 

"That was over a month ago, Eliza." Joe informed her. 

"Has he been here that long?" Videl asked amazed. 

Noel thought about it. "If he came the first day of school then he's been here for about a month and a half." 

"Wow." 

Gohan cut a flip and several more cheers rang up. 

~**~ 

The sun began to set on the young group of teenagers as they chatted merrily and drank random sports drinks. 

"I gotta be heading home." Joe informed the group. 

"Me to." Ken added. 

Ryo also stood."Guess you guys'll need a ride home?" 

"Un." 

Eliza looked at her watch. "Sorry, but me too." She reluctantly stood up and Gohan shifted comfortably since she detached herself from his arm. Noel went with Eliza and Angela tagged along- all planning on a sleep over, even though it was Tuesday. 

Videl looked over at Gohan, who looked at her. The sound of cars being driven slowly out the now empty lake followed shortly. Soon the crunching of the gravel could not be heard and the only ones left were Gohan and Videl. 

"Just us, I guess." Gohan stated nervously. ' Here I go again. Man, why do I always stammer like this around her? ' He mentally asked himself. 

"Yeah, guess so." Videl agreed. The two shared a single beach towel and watched the sun set. 

"Gohan-kun?" Videl asked after a few minuets. 

"Yeah, Videl?" 

"Can you take me home a little later? I just remembered my chauffeur is on a day off." 

Gohan's breath caught in his throught. ' _do I have a car?_ ' His hand reached inside his pocket and he felt a small capsule in it. ' _Yessssss! Thank goodness I listened to Bulma about brining my own car! I owe her one! _' "Yeah, sure." 

Videl nodded and scooted a little closer to him. Or was it Gohan moving closer to her? Neither could tell, and both seemed happy about it~ although not sure why ..... :-) 

~~**~~ 

Note: New Mailing list started by me. If you would like to be notified when I post a new part, simply send me an e-mail (frosty@ebicom.net) and I'll add you to my list. Also , there will be a small little Rant with each email, explaining a few points on my fics and/or what's going on in my life. If you don't care for that, just ignore it- the link to my fic will be at the top. ^.^ 


	5. Satan Residence!? Videl's Birthday Bash!

Chapter 5   
( The Satan Residence?   
Videl's Birthday Bash!) 

"Wow!? Already!?" Eliza asked amazed. The familiar scene of Gohan, Videl, and Eliza talking in math class once again appears. 

"Yeah." Videl nodded. "I'll be six-teen! The Party will be held at my place, Friday." Gohan looked sideways at Videl, who returned his look. "Your gonna come too, right." 

"Un!" Gohan nodded. "What do you want for your sweet 16?" 

Videl thought for a second. "I really don't know.........maybe an--" 

Bleep Bleep Bleep!! 

"Hai! Videl here!" Videl spoke into her watch. 

"Someone is holding theater 31 hostage! We can't get in or shoot because of all the hostages! We need you and the Great Sayaman!" 

Videl hopped from her desk and ran out. "Gotta go! Be right back!" 

Gohan leapt out of chair the second Videl was out of the room and dashed for the door. "Going to the bathroom!" He informed the teacher. 

"Gohan-kun! ........" The teacher sighed. "That kid....You'd think he was the Great Sayaman or something, the way he runs out like that....." He continued to mumble to himself before finishing the class. 

~**~ 

Videl climbed into her helicopter and kicked the clutch and engaged the engine and was off the school roof before ten seconds was up. Gohan soon burst through the door on the roof and leapt off the building, transforming halfway through his decent. 

Gohan did a barrel roll on his way back up and leveled off, catching up to Videl and flying along side of her. 

~**~ 

"What's the situation?" Videl asked the police as she landed. The Great Sayaman also walked up beside her. 

The chief turned to them. "They're in section 3-B. I think there's three of them. Machine guns and mags. It also seems they have infinite bullets. We can't even try to get in or else they'll kill someone!" 

"Well how are we going to get in?" Videl demanded. 

"Through there." Gohan informed them, pointing to the roof. "All theaters are air-conditioned. If we go through the vent then they won't see us come from the ceiling." 

"Good plan!" The chief congratulated. 

"And just how are we going to get up there and I can't exactly drop forty feet into a theater without breaking something!" Videl crossed her arms. Gohan sighed and put his arms around Videl, startling her. "Hey! What are-- Ah!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as he started to fly up slowly. 

"I won't drop you, don't worry." Gohan informed her. 

Videl nodded, leaning her face against his chest, hugging him tightly. "Please don't." 

~**~ 

The Great Sayaman and Videl Satan crawled through the air vents in the movie theater before stopping at one certain vent. Fortunately, the passageway was big enough for both of them to huddle around it. The theater was still dark, only light enough to barley see what was going on. 

" Hurry up and get our money!" One guy yelled. "Or we'll ice these people!" 

"Yeah! And a helicopter to!" Another demanded. 

"What do we do?" Videl whispered to her partner. 

"First we open the vent." Gohan said as he did just that. "Next we get you down. He leaned forward and flipped down through the small vent and held his arms out for Videl to follow, still upside down. Videl nervously dropped through and held in a gasp as Gohan caught her. 

"Now what?" She whispered again. 

"I'll drop you off bye the third guy and you take him out, I'll get the other two." 

"Right." Videl nodded as best she could. 

"How far can you drop?" 

"About twenty feet?" 

"Good." Gohan let her go. 

Videl turned her decent into a flying kick and nailed the first guy squar in the temple, knocking him out cold instantly. 

"What the!?" A second guy turned to look at Videl, but got sucker punched by the Great Sayaman. 

"Shit!" The last remaining one cursed as he turned toward the hostages. "Move and I'll blast all of them!" 

Both Gohan and Videl froze, each on separate isles. At least fifty people were all sitting in the middle row of the movie theater, with the last man standing at front. 

' kuso.... There's no way I can get to him before he lets bullets fly..... unless..... ' Gohan took one glance over at Videl, receiving a ' I can't do anything.' look. ' It's all or nothing.' Gohan thought to himself. 

Gripping each hand out to either of his sides, he concentrated on his accent. He would have to be there in under a second. Already he could see the man's finger tightening on the trigger. ' ready or not... ' Gohan's body flashed golden as he leapt forward. "HERE I COME!" 

The last remaining guy pulled the trigger and Gohan shifted in that which surpasses Super Sayajin : level 2. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
Rattttttt.....   
CRASH!   
"AUGH!" 

Gohan slowly stood and took his fist out of the man's stomach, letting him fall over, gasping for air. Videl was there a few seconds later. 

"Great......Sayaman....?" She asked, unsure. 

Gohan grinned slightly. "Surprised?" 

Videl walked up right in front of him and stood on her tip toes, and ran a hand through his hair, amazed and how soft it was, but was so spiky and solid. 

"This is what is called 'Super Sayajin.'" Gohan informed her. " I'm the golden haired warrior as well." 

Videl stepped back down to her normal height and nodded. "Somehow, I thought it was you." 

Gohan nodded. 'It won't matter as long as she doesn't connect The Great Sayaman to Gohan. ' 

The Police ran threw the door. 

~**~ 

"Sayaman, wait!" Videl called after Gohan as he leapt in the air. 

"hn?" He turned back to her and floated back down so he was only a few feet off the ground, now with his cap back on with his sunglasses. 

"Well, uh... My birthday party is going to be Friday.... In don't think you'll come because of your identity.... but do you think that.. maybe In can request a present?" 

Gohan blinked. 

"If you can, will you get me a costume like you wear? You know..." she looked down. "So we can, be like a team or something.... Since you won't let me know who you are...?" She heard a small chuckle and looked up to see a smiling Sayaman. 

"I'll see what In can do." And with that he flew off. 

~**~ 

Wednesday, after school, Capsule Corp. 

Bulma took a drag off of her cigarette. "You want a costume for Videl, to?" 

Gohan nodded and followed Bulma to the living room. "Yeah. I'm also thinking about telling her who In am." 

That earned a glance over Bulma's shoulders. "oh?" 

"Yeah. Well, the way I see it." He paused and motioned with his hands a well. "We fight together all the time, Were already known as 'the best crime fighter partners , and now Videl even gets calls with the police asking for my help too." 

"aaah.." Bulma nodded. "I'll need her measurements." 

"Measurements?" 

~**~ 

Thursday, school, English class, Videl isn't there~ off on a mission. 

Eliza couldn't help but giggle, and soon she had to clamp a hand over her mouth before she broke out laughing. 

"ssssshhhhh....." Gohan hissed at her. "Please. Its not for me, but The Great Sayaman wants to know." 

Eliza giggled more. " And he just asked you to find out?" 

Gohan nodded. "He came to me after school yesterday! He's going to make a suit for her, but needs her measurements." 

Eliza took a deep breath to calm down and fanned herself. "This is to funny....hahaha." 

Gohan's face grew even redder as Joe looked up at him. 

~**~ 

Gohan handed Bulma the small list that he acquired from Eliza. The blue haired woman looked over it. "Good, God.... How did you ever get it so fast?" The young man's face grew red, earning a laugh from Bulma. "Oh don't worry. Here, I'll start on it right away. Vegeta is in the gravity room, if you get bored." 

Gohan nodded and mad his way down the hall. 

~**~ 

Gohan pressed a few buttons on the door outside the gravity room and received a hiss from the door as it slid open and shut behind him. Another second and the gravity in the small one man room increased and another door opened to reveal Vegeta, super sayan, one hand extended, palm forward, with an evil look on his face. 

"Final....." 

~**~ 

A severely charred and worn out Gohan walked wearily into the living room. Small trails of black smoke hissed off of his torn cloths. 

"uuuhhhh, Bulma-san?" 

The working scientist turned her head to look back at him. "Gohan-chan, since when did you start smoking?" She asked, smiling. "If you want some cloths feel free to get them from Trunks. He Should be in his room. " 

"Thanks, Bulma-san." Gohan retreated. 

~**~ 

Gohan returned a few hours later wearing a black Capsule Corp. Shirt and matching drawstring pants, the kind of cloths that only high ranking workers could wear. Gohan, however, was the ever present alternative. Bulma was even thinking of asking him to model some of the new cloths they were going to make. Vegeta probably could too... 

Gohan's quick reflexes enabled him to catch the object the was thrown at him. "Gah!" he stammered, surprised at the incoming projectile. He then looked at it. A female analog watch with the seconds flashing in the background. The watch was black with a matching grey button on the side. "Wow." 

"Your welcome, Gohan-chan." 

"Huh? OH! thanks Bulma-san!" Gohan bowed politely. "Thanks a lot!" 

Bulma smiled and puffed her cigarette." No problem. It was easy after I made yours." 

Gohan smiled to himself and turned the watch over, examining it. "She'll love it!" 

"Oh, And Gohan. . . " Bulma began . "When is her birthday?" 

"Friday." 

"You have 2 days to get her something." 

"Geehhh!?" Gohan breathed. "In forgot about getting her something from me!" He looked at the watch. "This is from the Great Sayaman. . . Which means _I'll_ have to buy her something to!" Gohan reached for his wallet, looking in and sighing. "Three Zeni...." 

"Want some money?" 

Gohan looked over at Bulma and nodded. "Please?" 

"Sure." She grabbed her purse. " 5000 Zeni enough?" 

"GAH! To much!" 

~**~ 

Gohan laid on his bed, tossing a small box up into the air, thinking about earlier that day. Bulma had insisted on buying her a ring. Turns out that he didn't know the first thing about getting a woman a present, thus Bulma came along with him, showing him what a sixteen year old girl would want. After only an hour of shopping around, they both decided on a 24K gold ring with gems, rubies and Videl's birth stone on it. It was a rather thin band and the small stones went perfectly around it, twisting in the middle to add a design to the ring. All in all Gohan was pleased with himself.... and the five hundred dollar loan he took out which, he knew, he didn't have to repay made him feel even happier to have such good friends. Hell Capsule crop made ten thousands a DAY so what was a mear 500 Zeni? 

Goten chose that time to make his appearance. "Hey.. Hey, Brother!" 

Gohan caught the box and sat up, only to get knocked back down by an energetic Goten. "Hey Goten!" Gohan greeted, lifting him up and tossing him into the air. "What can In do for you?" 

Goten laughed as he was tossed up and caught, just to be thrown up again. "Momma said its time for dinner!" 

"Dinner?" Gohan sat up and moved off the bed and let Goten fall on it. "I'm there!" He ran towards the door. 

Goten looked at the box Gohan had left on the bed and opened it. "wwwooowww....." 

~**~ 

Friday, Morning 

Screams rang out as a car drove insanely down the Orange Star campus. Several students drove out of the way before becoming pancakes under the over sized tires. Gohan grit his teeth. The jerks had the nerve to disrupt justice on his High school campus? Oh no they won't. 

Stepping out into the concrete from the grass, Gohan stood in the middle of the road, giving the driver a death glare. As the car got closer and closer, classmates screamed at him to move out of the way, but Gohan stood firm, knowing he could stop the car if necessary. 

"Ahhhhh!!!!" 

The car spun to the side and skidded to a halt a mere foot from the Saya-jinn. Two angry men got out of the car and looked down at the boy from a height of at least seven feet each. Calmly, Gohan spoke up to them, oblivious to the group of friends staring from the sidelines, including Sharpner, Eliza, and Videl. 

"You shouldn't drive like that.....someone could get hurt." His eyes were stone, but his voice calm. 

"Yeah....Someone like you!" The first man swung his gigantic fist forward, only to have it meet air. Videl gasped at the careless dodge. 

"You missed." Gohan informed, smiling. 

"YA!" Three more swings and lazy dodges later, Gohan jumped back into a offensive crouch. 

"With swings like that, no wonder you use a car to do your evil work." 

Videl's eyes widened, images of the Great Sayaman using the exact same words many times. "Gohan!?" 

Gohan's eyes went wide, realizing what he was doing. "I...AH!" Gohan staggered back as a fist hit his face, causing him to instinctively cover it with his hand and scratch the itching spot. 

"Idiot!" Sharpner yelled, running in and drop kicking the guy who just punched Gohan. Joe and Ken quickly joined in, beating the two guys who threatened their bud's safety. 

"Gohan, are you okay?" Videl asked, helping Gohan to stand straight- a hard task since she came to his shoulder. 

"H-hai...." He replied, smiling. "He must of missed me mostly...." 

"He hit you squar in the face!" Videl almost screamed. "You're not even fazed!" 

"Hehe, I guess I'm lucky, huh?" His mind thought fast for something to say. "I guess my plan to get students involved in helping out worked...." He pointed to the retreating figures in the car with several students shouting out at them. "Now you won't have to worry about keeping peace on campus." 

"Gohan...." Videl had to smile. "Sometimes you are too much....c'mon , let me take you to the infantry, just in case." Her soft smile made something in Gohan break, causing his cheeks to blush bright red and his voice lower into a softer tone. 

"Hai...." 

'He's too nice to be a crime fighter.' Videl decided. ' Martial artist, yeah.....But the Sayaman....?' 

~**~ 

Friday, Afternoon. 

Videl smiled as more guest came to her party. Most everybody was outside, but a few were on the inside, in the living room of the Satan Mansion. Her party was being held outside, in the back yard, but a few of her closer friends wanted to hang out inside for a while, choosing not to be too much of the giant social gathering of the 'Savors of the town's daughter's birthday. 

Ding-dong...... 

"Ah, the door!" Videl cried, running to get it. "Welcome!" She said happily 

......................No response. 

"Hello?" She leaned her head out to look. "HelllllooooooOOOOooooooo?" Two quick hands ripped her out the door and up. "Ack!" 

"Videl-san!" Her friends gasped, running to the door. 

"Yo-hoe!" The Sayaman greeted, holding Videl in the air at arms length. "I came!" 

"Sayaman! You made it!" Videl called happily, smiling ear to ear. "I was worried you wouldn't come! Want some cake?" 

"Ahhhh! The great Sayaman!" The young girls cheered. "He came to See Videl!" 

Gohan shook his head lightly. "I can't stay...here....happy birthday." The Sayaman let her down and handed her a black box, while letting himself touch ground as well, going to his knees so she wouldn't have to drop any. 

"He's proposing!" Eliza yelled happily. 

"Wha! Am not!" Sayaman took defense. " Its just a present!" 

Videl giggled happily, amazed she was getting a present from The Great Sayaman. She wasn't really sure he would even come, let alone a present.....maybe what she wanted!?!? Opening the box, Videl gasped at the watch. "I love this! Its so cute!" 

"It fit? Its a fixed size." The Great one asked. 

Without wasting time, Videl slid on the watch and looked at it. "Its great!" 

"Didn't you want a costume?" 

Videl nodded. "I get one as well as the watch!? Your the best!" She leapt and hugged his neck. "Wow! I'm so happy! We'll be a team now!" 

The caped crime fighter chuckled lightly and set her down. "You already have it." 

"Eh?" 

"The grey button." He explained. 

"Hm?" Videl pushed it and instantly saw yellow lines shoot around her before everything was tinted a cool blue color. "Wow!" Without thinking, she ran into the house and looked at the full length mirror and gasped yet again. "Its Awesome!" 

Her costume consisted of a tight fitting dark blue under suite with a light greenish-blue gi and two gold buttons on her shoulder to hold on her dark pink cape. Her helmet was white with a blue visor. The helmet had two antenna and a heart on the front. Sayan gloves and boots helped protect her hands and feet. 

"I'll be leaving now." The Sayaman said, waving with two fingers. "See you soon. Er, I mean, Ja ne!" And with that, he took off. 

Videl waved from inside, still in blissful shock. 

Ding-dong! 

Shaking herself out of her daze, she went to the door, revealing Gohan. "Yo!" He greeted. "Nice costume. Should I of dressed up?" 

~**~   
  
  
  
  



	6. A night with Satan? Gohan shows his stre...

AN: Sorry it took a while. Here is the next installment. Remember to join my mailing list to know when Iupdate any of my stories, just email me at frosty@ebicom.net and ask ^^  
  
  
  
"-so that's how it happened." Mr. Satan finished to the reporter. "Tha poor fool didn't stand a chance!"  
  
The ravings went un noticed by the group inside the Mansion. Eliza, Angela, Videl, Gohan, Sharpner, Joe, and Ken all sat in Videl's massive bedroom. Each one had a chair around the table, although Sharpner chose to sit in his backwards and lean on the back of it.  
  
Gohan, clad in a dark green capsule corp. shirt and jeans, was happily eating his thirtieth serving. Everyone's eyes were wide as he grabbed another plate full from a servant and went to work on it as well.  
  
Too, happy to notice, Gohan grinned happily. "Another!"  
  
"He's.......not human....." Sharpner whispered to himself, watching the kid almost lick the plate.  
  
"This is good!"  
  
~**~  
  
"Sleep Over? Sure why not? Anything for my little girl's birthday!" Mr. Satan tilted back the glass of Mountain Dew and grinned.  
  
"Oh really!? Thanks daddy!" Videl hugged him tightly. "I can't wait to tell Gohan and the rest!"  
  
"Gohan?" Mr. Satan sat down the glass. "Now isn't that a strange name for a girl?"  
  
"Silly, Gohan is my newest friend in school!"  
  
A laugh. "Sounds like a delivery boy's name!"  
  
Time froze. Mr. Satan's hand on the glass fell limp.'no......no way, just a coincidence....couldn't be him.' an unbidden flashback of the worst time in his life. A young Gohan stood in front of Cell, radiating Golden light from his body, scoffing all attacks with a smile on his face. He himself had felt the shockwaves from punches thrown, and yet he didn't even flinch.  
  
Videl kissed his cheek. "I'm off Daddy!"  
  
He couldn't bring himself out of his shock in time to prevent her letting boys stay over.  
  
~**~  
  
"Oh wow, Eliza, I love it!" Videl held the shirt in front of her and spun in front of the mirror.  
  
"I'm glad." Her friend laughed. "I knew it would be perfect for you."  
  
"That leaves Gohan then." Sharpner said, leaning back in his chair. It was night, and all the reporters went home already. It was the perfect time for the real friends of Satan Videl to reveal there gifts.  
  
Gohan blushed lightly and reached into his pocket, bringing out a velvet box. Standing up, he started to walk over to the small girl, but tripped over his own shoes and ended up landing on his knee in front of her.  
  
"Oh look, he's proposing!" Angela shouted happily  
  
"Wha! Am not!" Gohan took defense. " Its just a present!"  
  
Videl almost dropped the box and looked into Gohan's eyes.  
  
'I didn't......' Gohan looked up at Videl slowly. Sharpner was laughing in the background, amused too much to notice Gohan's slip.  
  
"It's you...." Videl mouthed, eyes shining. "It's you...." She said a little louder, almost getting the attention of the group.  
  
Thinking fast, Gohan took Videl's hands and opened the box. The glitter of gold took her eyes and her voice stuck in her thought.  
  
Inside the top cover, just above the ring, were pictures of Gohan and Sayaman, both standing at the same spot and pose, and taped together clumsily, obviously Gohan's handiwork. When the blue eyes looked back at Gohan, she saw him whisper words that were very meaningfully to her.  
  
"Our secret."  
  
"What's the hold up?" Eliza asked, looking over at the two. "Is the ring that pretty?"  
  
"Huh, yeah, YEAH!" Videl took out the ring and snapped the case shut and slid it in her pocket. "It really is." She helped Gohan up and gave him a hug. "Thanks a lot, I'll wear it always!" She smiled up at him, eyes shining.  
  
~**~  
  
"What'cha thinking about?" Gohan ask softly, walking out onto the balcony through Videl's slide open windows.  
  
"Oh, Gohan." She turned around and watched him close the glass door behind him. "Lots of things really." She leaned over on the rail and looked up at the stars. " I can't believe you are the Great Sayaman....."  
  
"I thought I blew my cover countless times." He admitted, jumping to sit on the rail. "I was worried at first, but I know you can keep a secret."  
  
"Ne, Gohan, can you teach me how to fly?"  
  
"Fly?" Gohan turned to look at her. Her small frame was outlined by the moonlight, over her extra baggy sleeping shirt.  
  
"Yeah..... I want to fly.......can I?"  
  
"Yeah." Sliding off the rail, he hovered in the air and offered her a hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the stars."  
  
A smile. "Hai."  
  
~**~  
  
"This is so cool!" Videl breathed, flying through the air, watching the ground pass below her. "Ne, ne, ne, how long until I can do this on my own?" She turned to look up at him. He was holding her around her waist, pressing tightly against her as if to be sure not to drop her.  
  
Gohan flew a little lower, to go on top of some water, smiling at her laughter as it spread from the wind they made. "Well, I've never taught anyone before....So I guess it differs with the person."  
  
Videl let go of his hands, clasp around her waist, and spread them out. "It's like I'm a bird..... Gohan start teaching me tomorrow!"  
  
A soft chuckle. "Sure.  
  
~**~  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
The boy looked up from tucking in his shirt, only to have a brown gi thrown on him. "Oro?" Pulling it down so he could see, he saw Mr. Satan tightening his belt.  
  
"We are going to have a small match."  
  
Gohan started to sweat, until he remembered a rumor floating around school. No one was allowed to date Videl Satan unless he was stronger than her father. She must of told him she was going over to his place. Looking over to the sidelines, he saw Videl chewing on her thumb nail.  
  
"Can it be a privet match?" Gohan ask, looking at Mr.Satan, now untucking his shirt.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You don't want Videl to see you get beat up!? Sure, I can do that!"  
  
~**~  
  
Gohan pulled the neck of the brown gi tight and circled along with Mr.Satan, wearing an exact replica of the gi he had on. "I don't want to hurt you." Gohan said, honestly meaning it. "But Videl should be free to date whom she pleases. She's strong enough to beat any guy off of her."  
  
"No guy will get on her because I'm here!" His opponent roared. "Do you want to run home!? Scared!?" He struck a pose that earned Gohan's respect.  
  
"I'll tell Videl we talked this out without fighting." Gohan said, clenching his fist. " If your willing to go along with that."  
  
"What are you talking about, boy? Your scared aren't you? You--"  
  
His mouth dropped.  
  
Gohan's hair flashed gold, and his aura flared around him. Eyes turned cool blue, and his body shifted to accept the new power.  
  
"You......you......your......him......"  
  
Gohan crouched into a stance. "Seven years ago, you didn't defeat Cell........I did."  
  
~**~  
  
The group waited patiently for the door to open. Videl was a nervous wreck, muttering how 'it was all her fault' for getting Gohan into the mess. Eliza was about to force her to lay down when the door opened.  
  
Gohan Stepped through first and smiled. Mr. Satan came up behind him and clapped an arm around his shoulders. "This boy." He began, proud. "Has proven himself fully capable of taking care of Videl in other ways than fighting......Take a lesson, those of you around here, and make note this will never happen again." And with that, he walked away.  
  
~**~  
  
"Your kidding" Bulma gasped as she cooked. "After you showed him you was a super sayan he got on his knees and begged for forgiveness!? Hahaha, this is too funny!"  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't hurt him....he's Videl's father!" A goofy grin came to his face.  
  
"And what did Videl have to saw about this?" She asked, now putting a hamburger on his plate and sliding it to Gohan.  
  
Grateful for food, Gohan took a normal sized bite out of it and thought for a second. "She doesn't know just yet." He informed lightly before taking another bite. "Hey, this is good. But anyway, I'm going to teach her how to fly today. I'm gonna jet home after this and clean up a little before she gets there...... That and tell Goten to chill with the old war stories I've told him."  
  
"Have fun then."  
  
"Un!"  
  
~**~  
  
Gohan sat the last of his things down in the right place right as the doorbell rang. Walking downstairs, he heard Goten answer it.  
  
"Hey, Videl!" The little boy greeted, happy. "Gohan's up in his room cleaning."  
  
"I'm right here squirt." Gohan replied, messing up his hair. "And I told you not to tell her I was cleaning up."  
  
"Oops." Goten clamped his hands over his mouth, looking up at Videl, who only laughed.  
  
"Ready?  
  
"Yeah." She nodded happily.  
  
"Ne....Brother....?" Goten tugged on Gohan's pants. "Teach me too?"  
  
Gohan almost fell over. "You can't fly yet!?"  
  
"Hey, not like I haven't tried!" He countered.  
  
"Hey hey, I didn't mean it like that, little guy." Gohan gave Videl a pleading look. "You mind?"  
  
"No, go ahead." She answered, smiling down at the energetic kid.  
  
"Yeah! All right! I'm gonna learn to fly!"  
  
~**~ 


End file.
